


Unholy

by LovelyLittleGrim



Series: Way Down We Go [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A retelling of season 6B where Theo and Liam have been secretly banging the entire time, Cheating, Liam cheats on Hayden, M/M, No character bashing, Slow build to feelings, Smut, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim
Summary: Based off the song Unholy by Hey VioletLiam can't keep himself from wanting Theo even though he really, really shouldn’t. Theo doesn’t seem to mind though, he loves secretly pulling Liam into rooms to make him beg for it. Especially, when there’s the chance of being caught.AKA: The fic where Liam and Theo are secret fuck buddies and eventually develop feelings.





	1. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Italian translation is now available on [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/133089344-%E3%80%8Aunholy%E3%80%8B-thiam-italian-translation)
> 
> A Portuguese translation is now available on [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/170379601-unholy-thiam)

“Theo, wait, we can’t,” Liam growls when Theo pushes him up against the bathroom door, body leaning heavily into Liam’s. Liam can feel the bulge in Theo’s jeans pressing against his thigh. “Corey and Mason are downstairs. _Hayden_ is downstairs.”

“Yeah, they are,” Theo exhales against his mouth, tongue peeking out to lick at Liam’s bottom lip enticingly. “So, you better try to be quiet, Littlewolf.”

Theo kisses him and his lips are like fire against Liam’s; hot and all-consuming. They burn away all the protests living in Liam’s mouth, turns them to dust and brushes them away with long sweeps of his tongue. Theo leans back and grins at him lasciviously before dropping to his knees in front of Liam.

“Fuck,” Liam bites out, hands scrabbling against the bathroom door, nails digging gouges into the wood. “We shouldn’t do this right now, it’s a bad idea. We’re going to get caught.” 

Theo hums lightly, completely unconcerned as he pulls Liam’s cock free from his unbuttoned jeans. His eyes meet Liam’s breifly before dropping back down to his prize with a hungry fixation. 

“Maybe,” Theo says, then wraps his lips around the tip of Liam’s dick and sucks on it like this is all he’s thought about doing today. 

Liam bites down on his tongue until he tastes blood; sharp and coppery. It helps ground him, helps to keep him from losing complete control and moaning Theo’s name with pure abandon.

Theo pulls back, mouth wet with precum and saliva. His hand is pumping Liam’s cock languidly, dark eyes staring up into Liam’s with a mischievous gleam.

“Come on, Dunbar. Don’t you want to fuck my face,” He asks breath ghosting hotly over Liam’s skin.

Liam’s head falls back against the door with a loud thud that sends his heart skittering nervously inside his chest. _Fuck_ , the chimera is either going to kill him or get him killed. What they're doing is dangerous. It's not just playing with fire, it's dropping the lit matches onto a forest floor and watching it burn all while you know you’ve just did a horrible thing. Liam can’t fight a Forrest fire, much the same way Liam can’t resist Theo. 

Liam reaches out, fingers tangling in Theo’s hair. He pulls tightly at the soft locks until he makes Theo whimper, pulls him forward until Theo’s bottom lips brushes against the head of his cock. Theo sucks in sharply, then his mouth is back on Liam, working its way down until he’s completely encompassing Liam’s length. Liam shudders at the wet warmth wrapped around him and thrusts against Theo’s face setting a brutal rhythm.

“You’re so good,” Liam tells him just loud enough for only Theo to hear. “So, so, fucking good.”

Theo moans quietly at the praise, it makes Liam shiver as vibrations wrack through his cock.

“Shit,” Liam hisses. “Just like that, Theo.” 

He doesn’t know how someone who grew up mostly underground can give a blowjob so well; can give and receive like a pro, but he’s not complaining. He never complains when he’s with Theo like this.

“Where did Liam go?”

Liam freezes, hips stilling, breath catching in his lungs as Mason’s voice floats up through the floorboards.

“Said he had to go to the bathroom,” Corey laughs. “He _did_ eat that mystery meat today at school.”

“Told him not to do it,” Hayden snorts. “It never ends well for anyone.”

Theo tongues at Liam’s slit, and stares up at him with dark expectant eyes; he doesn’t care about the people downstairs. Liam shudders beneath his gaze and the lazy worshipping of his tongue. Theo’s lips twitch like he’s fighting back a smile then he opens his mouth wide so that Liam can thrust into him.

Liam breathes out heavily through his nose and starts up the quick, punishing rhythm again. Watches as saliva slips from the sides of Theo’s mouth and his eyes glisten with need to breathe. 

“Maybe I should go check on him,” Mason says thoughtfully.

 _No_ , Liam thinks at Mason, trying to will his best friend to stay downstairs. _You really, really shouldn’t._

Liam’s close, teetering right on the edge of his climax. He needs something, a little push and he’ll be done; gone.

“I’ll be right back,” Mason tells Corey and Hayden.

 _Fuck_ , Liam thinks.

Theo’s nails sharpen into claws; tiny pinpricks of pain lighting along the sensitive skin of Liam’s thighs. Theo grins around his cock and digs his claws in deeper just as he swallows around Liam. The pleasure-pain combination combined with the knowledge that they could be caught throws Liam over the edge. His legs buckle beneath him as he cums in Theo’s mouth.

He slides heavily down to the floor, mouth parted in open-mouthed pants trying to calm his heart and control his breathing.

There’s a knock on the door. It startles Liam and reverberates through his head from where it’s leaning back against the wood.

Theo’s sitting across from him, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand, cum coating the corners of his smiling lips.

“Liam?” Mason asks from the other side of the bathroom door.

“Yeah,” Liam croaks out leaning forward and fisting the front of Theo’s shirt. He licks along the seam of Theo’s mouth, slips inside to taste himself on Theo’s tongue. Theo groans softly against his lips.

“You okay? It’s been a while,” Mason says voice laced with genuine concern. 

Liam pulls away from Theo.

“I’m fine, lunch just got to me. I’ll be down soon,” He assures Mason going with the excuse his friends had come up with on their own. “Go ahead and start the movie without me.”

“You sure?”

Liam slips his hand under Theo’s shirt, fingers easily finding the chimera’s nipples and pinching them until they’re hard and Theo is biting down on his bottom lip to keep his moans from escaping.

“Totally sure,” Liam tells Mason, eyes riveted on Theo’s flushed cheeks and bright, lust filled eyes. He pushes Theo back and crawls on top of him, settling himself down over the bulge in Theo’s jeans. He can feel it pressing up against him; hot and hard and wanting. “Don’t worry about me, Mason.”

“Alright man,” Mason says at long last. Liam listens to his departure, hears the telltale squeak of the stairs as Mason makes his way back down them.

“He might be awhile,” Mason tells the others. “Says to start without him.”

“Maybe I should go talk to him,” Hayden says worriedly and it makes Liam’s heart clench. 

“I doubt he wants company right now,” Corey chimes in quickly. “Especially his girlfriend, a mans gotta have some pride.”

Theo grins up at Liam. “Do you want your girlfriend to come keep us company?”

Liam ignores him until he's completely reassured that Hayden isn't going to come upstairs. Lying through a door to Mason and lying through a door to Hayden are two very different things. Mason can’t smell the arousal as it seeps beneath the cracks, can’t heart the sound of two rapidly beating hearts. Liam glares down at Theo, hands scraping across the skin of his chest leaving red welts along the muscles planes of flesh. Liam trails his nails up to Theo’s nipples and twists them roughly in warning. Theo knows better than to bring up Hayden. 

“Shut up,” He growls at the snarky chimera with a roll of his hips. He's still too sensitive but the little shocks of painful pleasure feel too good to stop. 

“Yes, sir,” Theo whispers mockingly hands gripping at Liam’s waist to take control of the pace. He grinds up into Liam, hands pulling Liam’s hips down to meet him. They both groan at the feeling. Liam dips down low, mouth catching at one of Theo's nipples, tongue rolling around the perked bud before letting his teeth tug at it. Theo whines beneath him arching his chest up for more. Liam bites his way back up to Theo's lips, plunges his tongue deep inside claiming Theo's mouth. 

Liam dick starts to twitch with interest again. He leans back and stares down at Theo, hips rolling slowly. 

“Going to let me fuck you, Liam,” Theo asks hands traveling up from Liam’s hips to push Liam’s shirt up over his head, his fingers trails back down Liam’s chest to tweak at his nipples. Pinching them until Liam whines and shudders against him. “Going to let me fuck you while you keep your girlfriend waiting downstairs?”

Liam knows this is wrong; knows there are levels upon levels to how wrong this is. He has a girlfriend, first of all, and secondly; Theo is still considered somewhat an enemy. Sure, he helped them with the ghost riders, but he still killed Scott and tried to destroy the pack.

Liam knows he should end whatever fucked up little thing he and Theo have right now, but he can’t.

It’s just…

He can’t stop thinking about Theo; about his mouth, his hands, when he fucks into Liam nice and slow making Liam beg for more. He can’t stop thinking about the sounds Theo makes when they switch; when Theo lets Liam open him up with his tongue and fuck him fast and hard in the back of Theo’s truck. Theo is sin and sex and something Liam doesn’t have the willpower to turn down.

Theo is a burning cathedral and all Liam wants to do is drop to his knees in unholy prayer.

“Unless you’d rather be downstairs curled up with your girlfriend watc—”

Liam cuts him off with a quick press of his mouth then rolls off Theo, kicking his jeans and underwear off as he goes. Liam can hear the movie playing loudly in the living room; can hear Hayden and Corey discussing the actors.

He settles his knees on the fluffy bathmat, hands clutching at the rim of the tub. He looks back over his shoulder at Theo and licks his lips. “Come on then Theo, fuck me.”

Theo’s eyes are dark and hungry. They make Liam shiver. He knows that look well enough now; knows Theo is going to have Liam trembling and begging before the chimera is through with him. It sends a tendril of fear down Liam’s spine; fear and raw desire.

Theo undoes his jeans, pushes them down to his thighs and crawls out of them, making his way closer to Liam. Theo’s hands reach out to grip at Liam’s legs, he pulls them farther apart spreading Liam open until he’s left bare for Theo to see.

“So pretty like this,” Theo murmurs leaning down to swipe his tongue over Liam’s hole. He drags his tongue up to the base of Liam’s spine and sucks a bruise into the skin. “Needy and open for me.”

He bites down on Liam’s ass cheek, teeth sinking into the flesh until he leaves deep purple indentions. Liam whines, hands shaking as he covers his mouth to try and muffle himself.

“I like hearing you,” Theo breathes out against the bite mark. His tongue runs along the wound soothing away the pain as he licks over it. “You make such perfect sounds.”

Theo drags his tongue back to Liam’s hole, flattens it against him and lathes at it until Liam thinks he’s going to go crazy with need. No one makes him feel the way Theo does. Likes he’s dirty and clean all at once.

Theo pushes his tongue inside Liam, fingers spreading Liam’s ass open as far as he can, his palm digging into the stinging bruise. He fucks into Liam wet and maddeningly slow.

“Theo,” Liam whimpers into his hand.

Theo pulls away, thumb pressing roughly against Liam’s wet entrance. “What?” He taunts.

“You know what,” Liam grounds out, leaning his head against the cool porcelain of the bathtub.

“Say it,” Theo says punctuating his words with a sharp push of his thumb, the tip tugging at the rim of Liam’s hole.

Liam bites back a moan at the feeling.

“Fuck me,” He breathes mind hazy with lust.

“Look at me.”

Liam lifts his head and turns it slowly to face the chimera.

Theo’s pupils are blown wide, hair mussed, one hand is stroking lazily at his cock. It’s fast becoming one of Liam’s favorite images. Theo holds out his right hand, the pads of his fingers caress Liam’s chin up to his parted lips. Liam captures them with his mouth, draws them in deep and sucks on them like he’s sucking Theo’s cock. They taste salty like sweat and Theo’s precum and Liam can’t stop the groan that leaves him.

Theo smiles, releases his cock with his left hand and brings it up to his own mouth.

“Shh,” He breathes out against his fingers. “Wouldn’t want to get caught, now would we Littlewolf. Your friends would be so disappointed in you.”

He pulls his hand away from Liam’s mouth, trails his wet fingers down the line of Liam’s spine all the way to his waiting hole. Theo circles a finger slowly around Liam’s entrance, drags it against Liam’s rim tantalizingly and then presses in at a pace that Liam does not have the patience for.

“Theo,” He grumbles.

Theo hums at him. “Don’t pretend you’re not enjoying this, Littlewolf. I can smell you, hear you,” He presses his finger all the way in, finding Liam’s prostate instantly. “I can feel you. You’re enjoying this just as much as I am.”

“You enjoy hearing yourself spea—” Liam chokes when Theo adds a second finger without warning. Liam bites down on his bottom lip, breathes heavily through his nose. His hips jerk back, moving in time with the thrust of Theo’s hand.

“You ready?”

Liam nods his head, afraid to open his mouth. He doesn’t want the loud pleas waiting on the tip of his tongue to escape. There’s no way Hayden and Corey won’t be able to hear them. Even Mason might hear him at this point.

Theo removes his fingers and sidles up closer to Liam, thighs brushing together. Liam can feel the head of Theo’s cock against him; it’s hot and huge and Liam wants it.

“You know the magic word,” Theo drawls, rubbing his cock against Liam’s ass.

Liam is no longer above begging.

“Please,” He cries out softly.

Theo pushes into him without hesitation, cock dragging with delicious friction; burning and stretching Liam open. Theo rotates his hips searching Liam’s prostate and finding it with ease.

“Fuck,” Theo groans quietly, hands grabbing onto Liam’s waist and pulling him back to meet each inward thrust he makes; his cock hitting Liam’s prostate every time he slides in.

Liam’s going to cum again. He can feel the familiar coil of heat in his stomach; the tingle of rising pleasure rippling out from his core. He’s so fucking close.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Liam pants hotly against his hands.

Theo’s thrusts are becoming faster, more frenzied as the chimera nears his own climax. Liam lets one of his hands fall from his mouth to grab at his aching cock hanging heavily between his legs and stroke it. He wants to cum again before Theo. He’s petty and competitive that way. 

He’s torn between jerking up into his hand and pushing back against Theo’s thick cock, pleasure mounting higher and higher. His eyes flutter closed, little sparks dotting his vision the closer he gets to euphoria. 

Theo cums before him, but the stuttering of Theo’s hips and the low groan he lets out are enough to drive Liam over the edge again. He bites down on his hand until he breaks the skin, muffling the wanton moan that tries to alert everyone to what he and Theo are doing.

Theo slumps over his back, mouth trailing hotly along his shoulder until Liam regains enough of himself to push the heavy chimera away. Liam winces at the sting of Theo slipping out of him, turns carefully around and sits on the cold tiles in front of Theo.

The noises from the movie playing down stairs wash over them adding to the quickened beats of their hearts and their panting breaths. 

Theo reaches out and grips Liam harshly by the hair, drags him forward and kisses him.

“You should shower,” Theo informs him blasely mouth brushing against his as he speaks. “You smell like sex and blood.” 

Liam rolls his eyes and smacks at Theo’s hand until the chimera releases his hair. He always smells like sex or blood when Theo is concerned. He reaches behind himself and fiddles with the dials of the shower, the spray rains down into the tub, icy cold mist coating the back of his shoulders and neck. He waits for it to steadily heat up.

Theo is already slipping back into his clothes by the time Liam has enough energy to climb to his feet. They listen for the sounds of Liam’s friends; catching bits of their laughter and conversation over loud booms from the Tv. It’s safe for Theo to leave undetected.

“See you around, Dunbar,” Is all Theo says before creeping out of the bathroom and down the hall to Liam’s bedroom, so he can sneak out of Liam’s window. The same way he had snuck in. Liam hadn’t expected him to say much more, didn’t want him to. 

He stretches out his aching limbs, arms raising high above his head. He feels the ache in his ass, but it’s dull and manageable. Liam reaches beneath the spray of water and sighs contentedly when the temperature is right and climbs into the shower. He feels dirty in more ways than one; he doubts the scalding hot water will ever be able to wash him clean.

 *

“Took you long enough, dude,” Mason says once Liam reaches the living room.

“You took a shower,” Hayden questions, brown eyes inquisitive.

Liam nods, hands rubbing the towel against his dripping hair. “Yeah, felt gross.”

“Don’t blame you,” Corey says tossing some popcorn into his mouth. “I always need a shower after getting sick.”

“I don’t suggest going in the bathroom for a while,” Liam tells them. He had cracked open the tiny bathroom window, turned on the fan, and sprayed a fruity air freshener, but it still smelled like Theo and sex in the tiny bathroom; still smelled like bad decisions and zero regrets. 

Hayden wrinkles her nose. “Noted,” She nods patting the spot beside her on the couch with a smile.

Liam joins her, arm wrapping around her shoulders to draw her in close and kisses her atop her head.

“Feel better?” She asks eyes on the tv.

“Yeah,” Liam answers, hopes she doesn’t hear the awkward half stutter of his heartbeat. He feels used and satiated all at once. He doesn’t feel good about it, but he doesn’t feel all that bad about it either. He doesn’t know what that says about him as a person anymore, but he can’t find it within himself to care all that much.

He leans back into the soft cushions of the couch, Hayden a warm weight against his side. He tries not to think about the still healing bite on his ass or Theo while his girlfriend is cuddled up next to him. 

He fails at both.


	2. Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I typed this out pretty quickly on my phone. The next chapter will be much longer and up at the end of the week.

They’ve been doing this—whatever _this_ is—for a while now and Liam is honestly surprised no one has caught on yet. Especially with how dangerous Theo likes to play it.

“I’m on a date, Theo,” Liam murmurs against the chimera’s mouth.

Theo doesn’t say anything in response, just bites down on Liam’s bottom lip and tugs at it until Liam whines. He pulls the abused flesh into his mouth and sucks on it, swipes his tongue over the hurt. It makes Liam buck up into him, practically rutting against his thigh.

Theo pulls away and grins.

“Yeah, I know,” He pats Liam’s cheek twice and slips out of the shadowy alcove. He pauses momentarily in the dimly lit hallway.

“By the way,” He drawls out, eyes sparkling with unconcealed mirth. “You spilled all of your popcorn.”

Liam blinks after him stupidly. He drops his gaze to the floor where the large tub of popcorn he had been holding in his hand is laying on its side surrounded by buttery goodness. “Shit.”

That was Hayden’s popcorn.

Theo snickers into his hand and disappears down the hall. Liam watches as he slips into theatre 6 where Monster Mike has been playing for an hour now. He probably didn’t even pay for a ticket. Liam scoffs, scuffing his shoe on the ground. It catches kernels of popcorn and sends them skittering out into the hall. Liam panics and runs away from the mess quickly before a disgruntled movie theatre employee spots him.

\---

“What took you so long,” Hayden whispers when he throws himself into the seat beside her, handing her the large tub of fresh popcorn. “You missed all of the previews.”

“Sorry,” Liam whispers back. “I spilled the popcorn and had to get a new one.”

“Thanks, Liam,” She laughs and leans in to kiss him gently on the mouth. She has a strange look on her face when she pulls away. “You taste different.”

Liam frowns. He hadn’t eaten or drank anything since kissing her earlier. So, he shouldn’t taste like anything but himself.

_Oh._

He’d been full on making out with Theo in the darkened crevices of the hallway. That different taste was the taste of Theo’s mouth; of Theo’s tongue.

“Not bad,” Hayden says quickly mistaking his sudden quietness for embarrassment. “Just different.”

“Sorry,” He tells her anyway, apologizing for far more than she realizes.

The lights dim down lower around them as the movie starts and Hayden slips her hand into his. It’s smaller than Theo’s, softer. He squeezes it between his.

Cheating had always been an abstract thing to Liam, something that didn’t touch him, or affect him in any way. It didn’t make sense. He had always thought that if you were unhappy in a relationship then leave the relationship. Don’t string your partner along. It’s common sense.

At least… It had been until Theo came back from Hell. Then, all of Liam’s sense flew out the window taking decency and morality with it. Liam’s ashamed to admit he shut and locked the window behind them; pulled the blinds and bought thicker curtains. He’s ashamed, but remorse and regret haven’t shown their faces since he first let Theo push him against the wall and kiss him.

\---

The alleyway just outside of the movie theater smells like burnt popcorn and stale nachos. It’s dark and dirty and Liam feels gross as soon as he steps passed the shadowy line into it; only half of the feeling has anything to do with the alley itself. Theo’s hands wrap around his wrists and pull him in close, mouth latching onto Liam’s.

“Did you enjoy your date,” Theo asks mockingly as he walks Liam backward further into the shadows until Liam’s back collides with a wall. Theo’s mouth trails along his neck, completely unhindered by the fact that they’re in an alleyway as he sucks bruise after bruise into Liam’s skin.

“She could taste you,” Liam finds himself saying without meaning to. They’re not supposed to talk about Hayden. It’s a rule Liam made when they first started this, it’s a rule he’s apparently going to break.

“What,” Theo asks dragging Liam’s shirt up, nails scraping along the low planes of Liam’s stomach.

“She kissed me,” Liam clarifies, shivering at the feeling of Theo’s fingers trailing through the light fuzz beneath his belly button, following the line down to the waistband of his jeans and then back up. “She said I tasted different.”

“You tasted like me,” Theo says, and he looks pleased with the thought.

The chimera hums delightedly, his tongue swiping over Liam’s bottom lip. “Did that make you feel dirty, Liam?”

He rolls his hips, grinding into Liam. The friction through two pairs of jeans hurts, but in a way that Liam is more than okay with.

“Yes,” Liam says, hands reaching out for Theo’s hips to pull him in closer, harder, rutting against him with even a hint of shame. “I felt dirty.”

“Why,” Theo asks like he already knows the answer and is just waiting for Liam to prove him right. His hands delve higher beneath Liam’s shirt, nails scraping across Liam’s nipples as he waits for Liam to respond.

“Because I liked it,” Liam whispers like a sinner at confessional. “I liked knowing I tasted like you.”

Theo laughs, low and dark.

“Scott’s sweet little beta,” He croons with a sharp thrust of his hips that has Liam gasping, fingers digging deep into Theo’s hips. “So, filthy.”

Liam likes when Theo talks like this. He likes when Theo acknowledges his darker sides; talks about them like he’s impressed. It’s validating. Not everyone can be like Scott; not everyone can be faithful and good. With Theo, Liam doesn’t have to be good, he doesn’t even have to pretend to be.

Liam bucks up into Theo. He wants more—needs more—than this slow burn grinding. He wants Theo to fuck him. He no longer has qualms about asking Theo for what he wants, because Theo gives it to him. Theo gives him everything. It’s making him greedy; selfish, but he doesn’t know how to stop.

“Theo,” He whispers.

Theo stills his hips, eyes meeting Liam’s; large and dark with want.

“Fuck me.”

Theo lets out a loud exhale, his nails clawing down Liam’s chest. He leans in and presses a biting kiss against Liam’s mouth before pulling back. Theo turns him around, shoves him roughly against the course brick wall. The stones scrape across Liam’s cheek and hands.

A thrill of danger runs through him, desire hot on its tail. There are people everywhere, walking and laughing as they carelessly pass by the mouth of the alleyway to get into the movie theatre. The chances of being caught are high.

Liam stares out at the lighted street; the smell of burnt popcorn mingles with the sharp scent of his own arousal and of Theo’s.

“You didn’t even walk her to her car,” Theo whispers against the shell of Liam’s ear, mouth hot and wet as he bites down. Theo soothes away the sting with a swipe of his tongue. “I thought you were the chivalrous type, Dunbar.”

Theo chuckles lowly, his hands trailing up and down Liam’s sides until finally he’s circling Liam’s waist and working on the button of Liam’s jeans.

“You kissed her goodbye, didn’t you?”

Liam nods and the bricks press harshly into the skin of his cheek.

“You kissed her even after you knew she could taste me on your lips,” Theo’s voice is dark and sultry as he pulls Liam’s jeans down over the swell of his ass. Liam’s cock brushes roughly against the wall, he shivers at the hint of pain. “And instead of walking her to her car, you came here just so I could fuck you in this disgusting alley.”

Liam nods his head again, hisses as the skin of his cheek tears against the bricks. A tang of blood drifts through the air.

Theo hands slide up his thighs. Liam can feel his breath against the bare skin of his ass when Theo breathes out. “Did you tell her you loved her before she left?” Theo nips at him lightly. “Did it feel like a lie?”

“Shut up,” Liam whispers because he doesn’t know what else to say. Doesn’t know how to make words come out of his mouth that aren’t half truths anymore.

Theo’s hands graze along Liam’s ass and pull him apart.

“So, pretty,” Theo whispers and then he’s leaning forward and licking at Liam. Fucking Liam open with his tongue as people walk by completely unaware. Liam watches them go and feels dirty, feels right. Theo’s tongue is sin and heaven all wrapped into one. Liam pushes back against his face and whines. He needs more.

“Theo,” He whimpers, claws digging into the stone, turning it to a red powdery dust on the tips of his fingers.

Liam can feel Theo smile against his skin before he pulls away. There’s a soft click, like the cap of a bottle being opened. The sharp scent of artificial watermelon reaches Liam’s nose and he realizes with a start that Theo has just opened a bottle of lubricant.

“Fuck,” Liam whispers with want. Theo had come prepared, had come ready to fuck Liam after his date with Hayden. Wet fingers trail along his entrance, massaging in tantalizing circles around the ring of muscles until Liam can’t take it anymore and thrusts back against them.

“In a hurry, Littlewolf?”

Theo just barely presses into him with a single finger. He tugs on the rim of Liam’s hole and lets it go, watching as it closes. He does it twice more before shoving his finger deep inside and crooking it, so it hits just right at Liam’s prostate to sooth the burn. Liam’s legs tremble with every inward press.

“Yes,” Liam hisses as Theo works him open. “Oh, fuck.”

Theo adds a second finger and stretches them out languidly, scissoring Liam until he’s sure his legs are going to give out from the pleasure. Liam jerks back, trying to meet Theo thrust for thrust but the angle is awkward and it’s not enough. He needs more. He needs Theo inside of him.

“Theo,” He grumbles into the bricks. “Hurry up and fuck me before we get caught.”

Theo slides up his back, his cock pressing against the line of his spread ass.

“Always so impatient,” Theo murmurs against the back of Liam’s neck. He sucks a bruise there as he presses himself inside without another word.

Liam can feel the slow drag of Theo’s cock as it stretches him open, it burns, and Liam loves every second of it. He bites down on his bottom lip to keep in the loud moan bubbling up in the back of his throat. The last thing they need is a disgruntled security guard bursting into the alley.

“I want to hear you, Liam,” Theo says with a sensuous rock of his hips, cock catching at Liam’s prostate because of course, the chimera doesn't give a shit if they're caught. He thrives on the thrill of possibility. “Come on, Littlewolf, moan for me.”

He grips tightly at Liam’s waist and thrusts harder. Liam’s bottom lip slips away from his teeth as he groans out in pleasure. “Fuck, Theo.”

“That’s it, Liam,” Theo rasps against the back of his neck.

“Harder,” Liam whines jerking back against Theo, his neglected cock scratching against the bricks. He drops a hand to wrap around it, but Theo knocks it away.

“You’re going to cum from just this, Littlewolf,” Theo orders. “Or you’re not going to cum at all.”

Liam is torn between waiting to moan at the demanding sound of Theo’s voice and wanting to whine because his cock is heavy and aches with the desire to be touched. The sensitive head scratching painfully against the rough texture of the brick with ever rock of Theo’s hips into him.

“Come on, Liam,” Theo coaxes voice like sin. “Someone as dirty as you can come without touching yourself.”

Theo thrusts harder, faster, his pace becoming frenzied as he gets closer to coming.

“Show me how filthy you are, Littlewolf.”

Liam jerks his hips, cock scraping along the wall just as Theo hits his prostate roughly. Liam paints the wall in his cum, a loud moan tearing from his throat that would worry him if he had the presence of mind to care. He clamps down tightly around Theo’s cock, hips stuttering as he rides out his release.

The chimera groans loudly in his ear and cums in hot spurts in Liam’s ass. His claws dig deep gouges into Liam’s sides through his shirt. 

Liam slides down to his knees the moment Theo pulls away. He leans his forehead against the wall and takes large gulps of breath. It smells like trash and cum, but he doesn’t care. He can feel Theo’s release slowly slipping from his ass. Behind him Theo is breathing deeply, trying to catch his breath just like Liam.

The chimera helps him back to his feet several long moments later, and presses him back against the wall. He pulls up Liam’s jeans and tucks Liam’s softening dick back inside. His thumb brushing against the sticky head so that Liam jerks against him, overly sensitive after just coming. Theo grins, does up the zipper and button then slips his sticky thumb into Liam’s mouth so that Liam can lick away the residual release as Theo leans in and swipes his tongue over Liam’s bloody cheek.

When Theo pulls away Liam twists his fingers into Theo’s shirt and tugs him forward catching Theo’s mouth with his own. He sucks the taste of his own blood from Theo’s tongue and Theo groans against his mouth.

Liam pushes him back and glares at him without any real anger. “No more showing up on my dates with Hayden.”

Theo snorts out a laugh, hands slipping into his pockets. There’s a droplet of blood on Theo’s bottom lip and Liam wants to pull him back in and lick it off.

“I’m serious,” Liam stresses, running a hand through his hair so he won’t follow through on his thoughts. “There have to be some boundaries, Theo.”

“I think boundaries went out the window when you fucked me over your kitchen table, Liam.” Theo points out cockily, raising a single brow. “Or maybe when you let me blow you in the bathroom at school while your friends were all at lunch.” 

Liam frowns at Theo even though he knows the chimera has a point.

“Hayden could tas—”

“And you liked it,” Theo cuts him off stepping closer, eyes dark and assessing. “You always like it, you beg me for it, Liam. I’m not going to stop showing up. If you don’t want something, then be strong enough to tell me no.”

Theo leans against him, mouth ghosting along Liam’s, hands pressing over the claw marks on Liam’s sides. “If you don’t want this then push me away, Liam.”

Theo slips a thigh between Liam’s legs and grinds it up into Liam’s cock. 

Liam makes a noise of frustration in the back of his throat and against his better judgment pulls him closer.

He’s already going to hell, he might as well enjoy the ride.


	3. Scent

The building across the street is nothing more than an imposing silhouette in the darkest hour of the night; the steeple a dagger to the sky. There are no cars, no people. It’s quiet here on this lonely stretch of road, unmoving in a way that makes the rest of the world seem dead.

Liam hasn’t stepped foot inside a church since his father died. He stopped believing in god when he stopped believing in Santa, but he can’t stop the quiet plead of forgiveness from falling from his lips as he stands across the street, back leaning against cold stone.

“Forgive me, Father,” He whispers to the silhouette of the church. “For I have sinned.”

He wishes he smoked. It would explain the burning in the back of his throat, the ashes that line his lungs. He doesn’t turn away from the church until the dawn's light begins to break on the horizon. He pushes away from the stone wall, eyes lingering on the church, then turns slowly and begins the long walk back home.

His mouth still tastes like Theo’s cum.

\---

Liam’s tired and grumpy, and as much as he loves his friends, the last place he wants to be at 10 in the morning on a Sunday in summer is at the mall. He hadn’t gotten much sleep last night thanks to a particularly exciting episode on the history channel about a sword swinging opera singer who snuck into a convent to seduce nuns. Mason says he only has himself to blame because Liam knew they had plans today.

“Don’t think of it as shopping, think of it as a pack bonding exercise,” Stiles grins, hands flailing around with every word as if to emphasize why Liam should be enjoying himself instead of moping.

“We’re missing two members of the pack though,” Liam points out. “One of which is our alpha.”

“And the other is the birthday girl we’re shopping for,” Mason says, nudging Liam in the side. “So, Scott is distracting her today. Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“I’m a fifth wheel,” Liam whines like a small child as he stares back at the two sets of couples.

“Then you should have invited Hayden to come with us,” Lydia tells him primly with a roll of her eyes. She turns on foot and strides off. “Hurry up, we have a lot of shops to hit.”

He _had_ invited Hayden to come with them. She had told him she was busy, _again_ , with her sister. He huffs in irritation as he watches Stiles hurry after Lydia, Corey and Mason following along behind them hands clasped and heads bent close together as they talk.

Liam loves his friends, but sometimes he really hates them too.

\---

They’re in some clothing store, the fifth one of the day so far, when Liam’s phone buzzes loudly. Stiles narrows his eyes from across the rack they’re both perusing through and says: “If that’s Malia don’t tell her where we are.”

Liam rights the urge to roll his eyes. The only time Malia ever texts him is when someone is close to dying or if he’s royally pissed her off. He hasn’t done the latter in a while and he knows that if someone was dying then there would be a very loud scream coming from the other side of the store where their friendly neighborhood banshee is terrorizing an employee. “

It’s probably just my mom wondering where I am,” Liam tells Stiles as he places the shirt in his hands back on the rack and fishes his phone from his back pocket.

It’s not his mom.

 **Received 11:07** You home?

Liam glances up at Stiles, but the enigmatic teen is no longer paying him any attention. Instead, he’s holding up two equally hideous tops in a considering fashion, both of which Malia would rather die than wear. He drops his eyes back to his phone and quickly shoots back a text.

 **Sent 11:08** No. At the mall.

 **Received 11:08** With Hayden?

 **Sent 11:09** No. With Lydia, Stiles, Mason, and Corey.

 **Sent 11:09** Why?

He waits for a reply, but one doesn’t come. He huffs in frustration and shoves the phone back into his pocket. Stiles is holding up a garish yellow dress top now that makes Liam cringe.

“No,” He tells Stiles vehemently with a shake of his head. “Malia will eat us if you buy that as a birthday present.”

\---

Liam is still tired, and now even more grumpy than he was two hours ago. He’s also hungry and bored as he trails along slowly behind his friends, dragging his feet until they disappear around a bend. He wonders if they would notice if he slipped out to Stiles’ jeep to take a nap. They probably would and then Stiles would guilt trip him because Stiles missed out on three months of pack time and now it was the last week they would all be together.

He puffs out a sigh and trudges forward just as a hand clamps over his mouth, a strong arm wrapping around his waist and pulling him backward down a different wing of the mall. For a moment Liam is stunned into inaction at the fact that he is literally being kidnapped at a mall. Then his brain shuts back on and he digs his fingers into the arm around his waist and starts to struggle against his kidnappers hold.

“Calm down, Littlewolf,” Theo chuckles lowly against his ear, breath fanning across his neck.

Liam stops struggling at once.

 It’s not the type of response his pack would approve of when it comes to being around Theo. Then again, there are many things Liam does around Theo that the pack wouldn’t approve of. The hand on his mouth falls away to let him speak, but Theo’s arms remain wrapped around his waist.

“What are you doing here,” Liam asks letting Theo push-pull him down another hallway, this one much smaller.

His only answer is a devilish smirk as they make their way through the mall. They come to a stop beside a mostly secluded photo booth with a hastily scrawled OUT OF ORDER sign on the side of it. Theo pushes aside the thick blue curtain and slips into the booth. Liam stares at the shadowy form of the chimera inside the booth for a long moment, then looks back down the hallway they had come from and bites his lip.

Liam climbs in beside Theo and pulls the curtain closed behind him resolutely.

The photo booth is small and dim. There’s barely enough room for them to sit side by side.

“I’m not having sex with you in a photo booth,” Liam tells him.

Theo doesn’t look convinced.

“Well, I wanted to fuck you into your mattress, but you weren’t home,” Theo’s voice is honey sweet. “Instead, you’re playing dress up at the mall.”

“And you couldn’t have just waited until later, tonight,” Liam asks exasperation coloring his tone as he stares at Theo.

"I’m busy later,” Theo responds airily.

Liam rolls his eyes and carefully crawls into Theo’s lap, straddling him. Despite his denials about having sex in a photo booth, Liam is very much interested in getting off.

Theo looks surprised at his sudden lap full of horny werewolf. Liam doesn’t know why he hasn’t put up much of a fight since the second time they fell into bed together—Well, bathroom, together, anyway.

“It’s small,” Liam complains as his head brushes against the top of the booth.

“It’s fine,” Theo murmurs hands sliding along the sides of Liam’s thighs and around to knead at his ass. He tilts his head back and leans up to catch Liam’s lips with his own. Liam licks deeply into his mouth, tongue sliding over Theo’s leisurely. He tastes like mint toothpaste and black coffee.

Liam tugs at Theo’s shirt until he get’s his hands beneath it, scrapes his nails across the sides of Theo’s waist. He feels goose bumps break out across Theo’s flesh and grins into the kiss. The booth is small, enclosed and smells like a hundred different people, but they’re fast erasing those scents, replacing them with their own. Arousal hangs like a cloud around them.

“You look tired,” Theo says against his mouth and Liam wants to laugh. If anyone looks tired it’s Theo. There are bruises beneath the chimera’s eyes, have been for a while now, growing dark with each passing day. Liam wants to ask about Theo about how much he sleeps if he ever sleeps, but it’s none of his business.

“What are you doing here so early, anyway,” Theo asks, nipping at Liam’s bottom lip.

“Malia’s birthday is Wednesday,” Liam tells him, head tilting back so that Theo can suck a bruise against his Adam’s apple. “We’re buying gifts.”

“Riveting,” Theo says sarcastically and what little conversation they were having is over as he digs his teeth into Liam’s neck with the barest hint of fang.

“Theo,” Liam moans, his blunt nails digging into the skin of Theo’s waist. His cock aches in his jeans begging for attention.

Theo rocks up into him roughly, just as needy as Liam. It makes Liam’s head hit the ceiling of the booth with a loud _thwap_.

“Shit,” Liam hisses in pain ducking his head down and rubbing it with a hand. He shoots a glare at Theo. “I told you it was too small.”

Theo snickers, his head falling onto Liam’s shoulder as laughter bubbles out of him. It’s a nice sound, Liam thinks as he waits for Theo to stop. Theo’s laughter tapers off slowly and he hums against Liam’s shoulder, head tilting to the side to kiss at Liam’s neck.

“Turn around,” Theo tells him placing a single kiss to his lips.

Liam complies slowly, careful to not hit his head or anything else as he slides off Theo’s lap and turns around. Theo pulls him down and wraps his arms around his waist, pulling Liam’s back flush against his chest.

“Mm, that’s better,” Theo’s voice is husky as he speaks, mouth hot on the back of Liam’s neck. “Don’t you think?”

Liam shivers at the sound of Theo’s voice as the chimera slips his hands beneath Liam’s shirt, the pads of his fingers tips dancing across the quivering muscles of Liam’s abs. Theo moves his hands leisurely, zigzagging from side to side as he makes his way farther up Liam’s chest. The chimera’s tongue licks lazy circles on his neck in tandem with each brush of his hands.

He can feel Theo beneath him, hard cock pressed against Liam’s ass. Liam shifts slowly, rubbing against him. Revels in the little hitch of breath he hears from behind him as Theo makes his way up to Liam’s ear. “Naughty,” Theo breathes.

Liam jerks in surprise at the feeling of a tongue in his ear, leg kicking out and denting the metal next to the camera. He groans loudly as Theo’s fingers pinch at his nipples. Theo laughs, tongue disappearing, and Liam wants it back. He hadn’t known how erogenous such a strange place could be.

“Did you like that, Liam,” Theo asks, voice taunting as he snakes his hands down to the button on Liam’s jeans. His fingers moving deftly as he undoes them and slips inside to pull Liam’s hard length from its confines.

Liam nods his head, a whimper slipping from him as Theo grazes the slit of his cock with his thumb. Theo works his hand down Liam’s cock and twists his wrist in the way that Liam loves on his upward stroke. Liam jerks his hips up into the movement, head falling back onto Theo’s shoulder, exposing his throat. A low growl rumbles from Theo’s chest vibrates against Liam’s back. Liam knows that Theo sees it as a sign of submission, knows that it drives Theo crazy with lust. He tilts his head to the side and whines imploringly wanting Theo’s mouth on his neck.

Theo’s hand moves faster on his cock, mouth hot on his skin, fangs dragging across his neck. Liam wants Theo to bite him, wants him to sink his fangs in deep, claim him. Liam’s hands scrabble for purchase as heat swirls low in his stomach, his muscles tightening up as he gets closer and closer to cumming.

“Fuck,” He whimpers, rocking his hips as best as he can back against Theo’s confined cock and up into the chimera’s hand. “Theo,” He drags out the sound of Theo’s name, panting hotly.

Theo flicks a finger beneath the head of his cock, nail catching at the sensitive skin and Liam’s leg kicks out again on his own accord. There’s a whirring sound and then a bright flash of light that startles Liam into cumming, his release spilling over Theo’s hand. There are several more flashes of light, that leaves Liam seeing spots and confused, but he doesn’t care.

“Looks like you fixed it, Littlewolf,” Theo moans, rubbing his cock faster up into Liam’s ass and Liam has no idea what he’s talking about. He reaches back and grips at Theo’s shirt, holding on dazedly.

Theo cums in his jeans with a low drawn out groan that sounds like a bitten off version of Liam’s name.

 

 

Theo drags Liam back even closer, noses at Liam's hair contentedly as they both come down from the highs of their climax. Liam struggles back to his feet, tucks himself in and turns around so he can settle back onto Theo’s lap while facing him. He’s not ready to leave the photo booth yet, not ready to face his friends. He knows Theo is once again surprised by his actions, but Liam doesn’t really care. He lets his hands wander beneath Theo’s shirt without purpose, just enjoying the feel of Theo’s chest beneath his fingers.

Liam watches as Theo brings his hand up to his mouth and licks at the white pearls of Liam’s cum staining it. They hold each other’s gaze as Theo’s tongue slips through and around his fingers, Liam can feel his cock give a valiant twitch at the sight. He leans in, tongue meeting Theo’s through his cum stained fingers. It’s bitter and warm and impossibly dirty, but Liam likes the way his release tastes on Theo’s tongue.

Liam’s phone rings loudly in the back of his pocket and he jerks back, nearly falling off Theo’s lap, but the chimera is quick and fists his hand into the front of Liam’s shirt. An amused smirk gracing his face.

“Smooth,” Theo snorts, pulling him back in close.

Liam rolls his eyes and shifts his hips to pull his phone from his pocket.

It’s Stiles.

Liam sucks in a deep breath and swipes his finger over _accept_.

“Dude, where the hell did you run off to,” Stiles whines in his ear. “We’ve been looking for you for like, 30 minutes now.”

Liam blinks in surprise. It hadn’t been that long already had it.

“I—uh, sorry,” Liam stumbles over his words, trying to find a plausible excuse. “I thought I saw something Malia might like and went to look at it… Then I couldn’t find you guys.”

“You gotta uses your wolf powers man,” Stiles sighs. “What good is having a wolf nose if you don’t use it.”

Liam wrinkles said wolf nose. “It smells in malls, like sweat and cologne and—”

He inhales sharpest when Theo’s mouth finds his neck again and sucks. Liam is torn between leaning into the mouth or slapping Theo’s head away.

“Dude, you okay,” Stiles asks.

“Yeah,” Liam clears his throat. “Yeah, I’m good. Where are you guys?”

“We’re heading to the food court, Lyds couldn’t handle Corey’s whining about food anymore,” Stiles laughs. “Meet us there?”

“Yeah, okay, I’m on my way.” Liam hangs up the phone and slips it back into his pocket. He tilts his head back to give Theo better access to his neck even as he says: “I have to go.”

“Looks like it,” Theo says sarcastically.

Liam huffs and slides back off of Theo’s lap and drops in the seat beside him. He tries to straighten out his clothes as best as he can before pulling open the blue curtain and stepping out. The air is cooler outside of the stuffy photo booth, smells less like sex and more like strangers. He stretches his arms above his head and groans when his back gives a satisfying pop.

 

Theo has crawled out after him and is messing with something on the side of the booth. Curious Liam leans around him.

“Oh, my god,” he breathes out when he sees the strip of photos in Theo’s hands.

Liam is sprawled on Theo’s lap, cock in Theo’s hand and head thrown back in wanton pleasure. Heat floods Liam’s face at the proof his affair, embarrassment coiling in his gut at his shameless expression. He glances up at Theo, but Theo doesn’t notice, he’s too busy staring at the photos, eyes riveted to their tiny images. Theo’s eyes are dark with hunger when he finally turns to Liam, the look makes Liam shiver.

The chimera grabs him by the front of his shirt and pulls him into a deep dirty kiss, Liam feels as Theo sticks one of the photo strips into his back pocket and then Theo is pulling away. He grins down at Liam. “You’re pretty when you cum,” he says and then walks away leaving Liam with his mouth parted and a new flood of lust in his stomach.

Liam clears his throat awkwardly and tries not to look at the little old woman sending him dirty looks from the bench five feet away. He tugs his shirt back into place, bows his head low and hurries in the direction of the food court.

Mason waves him over when he finally spots them at the far end of the food court. His best friend hands him a burger with a grin. “Extra pickles, no tomatoes,” he says smugly pushing a bottle of coke towards him as well.

Liam smiles in thanks and falls into the seat beside him, hands reaching for the coke and easily untwisting the cap. The liquid is cold and sweet, and he tries as subtly as possible to swish it around his mouth to erase the taste of Theo’s tongue and his own cum.

“Did you find anything for Malia,” He asks after he swallows the fizzing mouthful of soda.

“Yeah, we found something,” Corey laughs, shoving fries into his mouth.

Liam leans around Mason to give Corey an inquiring look. “What?”

“We found a deer jerky place,” Corey grins at him. “So, we bought five pounds of assorted meat.”

Liam winces. “That does not sound cheap.”

“Ohoho, it wasn’t,” Stiles cuts in setting down his and Lydia’s trays of food and clambering into the seats across from them. “Like, my soul hurts a little at the price we paid.”

“It was worth it,” Lydia comments as she sits down with infinitely more grace than Stiles had.

“Dude, did you get ambushed by someone in a cologne shop,” Mason asks taking a large bite of his burger and it takes Liam a moment to realize that his friend is talking to _him._

“What?”

“You smell like body spray,” Mason explains, wiping ketchup from his chin. “It smells nice, what is it?”

“Smells familiar,” Corey mutters forehead crinkling in thought.

Liam frowns and plucks at his shirt, lifting the collar to his nose and breathing in deeply. He inhales nothing but Theo, his mouth goes dry at the realization.

“Oh, uh, I didn’t catch the name,” Liam says around the lump in his throat, tongue heavy with lies. “Werewolf nose, remember? Kind of just ran away.”

Mason shrugs, turns to Corey. “We should see if we can find it.”

Liam tunes them out, bites into his own burger and can’t taste it.

The evidence of his unfaithfulness burns a hole in his back pocket.

 

\---

It’s late, way past midnight when Liam wakes to the familiar scraping sound of his bedroom window being pushed open. He nuzzles deeper into his pillow and frowns. There’s only a handful of people that would sneak into his room this late, and there’s only two that would do it while carrying a sharp scent of lust.

Liam rolls over and watches as Theo’s shadowy figure climbs in through the window and then slides it closed and locks it.

“Thought you were busy,” Liam mumbles tiredly as the chimera makes his way over to the bed, shedding his shirt as he goes.

“Was,” Theo says by way of an answer as he climbs onto the bed. “Not busy anymore now.

“Mm,” Liam hums still half asleep as he reaches out and snags a hand in Theo’s hair to pull him down into a kiss. It’s slow and sleepy. The chimera sucks at Liam’s bottom lip, pulls it into his mouth and grazes it with his teeth. He tastes like cheap alcohol and smells like a bar; like beer and blood and cigarette smoke. It burns Liam’s nose with every inhale.

He lets his hand fall from Theo’s hair to his shoulder and pushes the chimera back. He gives a lazy nod at the door to his en-suite bathroom and says. “Go shower.”

Theo quirks a brow. “Why?”

Liam trails his hand down Theo’s bare shoulder to his chest, nails scrapping over one of Theo’s nipples lightly before dropping back down on the bed.  “Can’t smell you,” He says honestly, mouth and brain at odds in his sleepy state.

Theo lets out a put-upon huff, presses another lazy kiss to Liam’s mouth and then slides off the bed. Liam listens to the creak of his bathroom door being pushed open, a flood of light filtering into his room through the open door. Liam cranes his head to watch as Theo undoes his jeans, lets them drop to the floor and then steps into the shower.

He’s still debating on joining Theo in the shower when he finally hears it shut off. Theo comes back into the room and Liam watches as he towels off his hair, droplets of water running down his muscular frame. Liam’s mouth goes dry, throat parched like a man in the desert. Theo is an oasis and Liam needs him; needs to lick every inch of Theo’s damp body.

Theo drops the towel onto the floor with a smirk and crawls up the bed towards Liam. His skin is warm and slick from the shower and Liam’s hands can’t stop touching him, pulling him, pushing him as close as he can get. Theo catches Liam’s mouth with his own. Liam’s wide awake now, alert as Theo drags his hands up Liam’s waist beneath his shirt and rubs across Liam’s nipples with the pad of his thumb.

Theo’s mouth trails down to Liam’s neck, down to the spot that drives Liam crazy every time the chimera sinks his teeth into it. Liam groans, hands finding their way into Theo’s hair again. The chimera smells nice; a mixture of his natural scent and Liam’s shampoo. He turns his head and buries his nose in the damp strands of Theo’s hair. It twists something in Liam’s stomach, makes him want to claim more of Theo than just the way he smells.

A growl rumbles up from his chest that has Theo pulling away from him and quirking a brow. A smirk plays at the corners of his mouth like he knows exactly what’s going on inside Liam’s head. “Something wrong, Littlewolf?”

Liam stares heatedly up at Theo, one hand still tangled in Theo’s hair, keeping him from moving too far away. Theo stares back down at him and waits. The word _mine_ scrapes across Liam’s tongue, begging to be said, but he bites it back viciously. Theo isn’t his even if he smells like it, but Liam is still going to have him.

Liam sits up, pulling his shirt over his head. He tosses it to the floor and places a firm hand on Theo’s chest. He pushes, and Theo goes with it letting Liam press him back into the mattress. Liam kicks off his boxers and straddles the chimera, their erections brushing together with every minute twitch of his hips.

He leans down over Theo and captures a nipple in his mouth. He pulls at it with his teeth and rolls his tongue over the abused little bud. Blunt nails rake up and down his back with every swipe of his tongue.

“You smell good,” Liam says punctuating his words with a bite to Theo’s shoulder. He nuzzles at Theo’s warm skin, nosing his way back up to Theo’s mouth. He bites at Theo’s bottom lip roughly, pulls it between his own and sucks on it until Theo moans. He releases Theo’s lip and rolls his hips down, hands gripping onto Theo’s shoulders.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Liam breathes against his lips. “I’m going to open you up nice and slow with my fingers and then I’m going to fuck you until you cry, Theo.”

Theo exhales shakily, hands gripping at Liam’s hair and pulling him down into a desperate kiss as he grinds up, cock dragging wetly against Liam’s.

Theo’s panting loudly for breath when Liam finally starts to slide down his body. He drags his mouth teasingly over Theo’s cock, just a slow brush of lips and settles between Theo’s legs. He pushes at Theo’s thighs until they’re far enough apart so Liam can easily see Theo’s hole. Liam lowers himself to the bed and grips at Theo’s ass, pulls him apart and licks at Theo’s puckered rim. The chimera shudders beneath his hands.

“You like when I do this, don’t you,” Liam asks and licks a long line from Theo’s hole up to his balls. He sucks them in his mouth and lets them fall back out. They glisten with saliva in the dim light from the bathroom. He licks back down to Theo’s hole and sucks at the skin just above it. “You like when I eat you out…”

He wriggles his tongue against Theo’s hole until the tip is just past Theo’s opening and presses his face closer, tasting him. He fucks into Theo slowly with his tongue, feels as Theo’s lakes start to tremble. He pulls away, slips two fingers deep into his owed mouth and coats them with spit. He pulls them from his mouth with a little moan and locks eyes with Theo as he presses them against Theo’s greedy little hole.

“You like when I fuck you…” Liam’s voice is husky, desire spilling into his tone as he presses a single finger inside. It’s so warm and tight. “Come on Theo, tell me.”

“I like it,” Theo whispers.

“You like what?” Liam pulls his finger out and presses it back in roughly.

A punched out little whine slips from Theo’s mouth.

“Fuck,” He breathes out, eyes fluttering shut. “When you fuck me…I like it when you fuck me…”

“Good,” Liam murmurs sitting up. He adds a second finger without warning and Theo jerks against him, nails turning into claws as Liam’s fingers fuck him open. He scissors Theo steadily increasing the pace until he hears fabric ripping and looks up to see Theo’s claws tearing through his sheets. Liam’s hands still at the image of Theo, head tilted back, hair splayed across Liam’s pillow, mouth parted open on a silent moan, the barest hint of fangs poking through.

He likes seeing the usually composed chimera loose control.

He likes it, even more, knowing he’s the one that caused it.

 “You’re so good,” Liam whispers against Theo’s thigh as he adds a third finger, pressing deeper and deeper inside. “You take it so well”

Theo moans at the praise, hips jerking back in search of more, his eyes are watching Liam now, dark and heavy with desire.

Liam licks along the soft skin of Theo’s inner thigh, trails kisses up to the sharp V of Theo’s hips and sucks a dark bruise. He presses his fingers in even deeper and twists them, searching for Theo’s prostate. Theo’s head falls back down onto the pillow, a low whine parting his lips when Liam finds it.

Liam likes the way Theo sounds, the way his breath hitches in his chest, the needy little whines that fall reluctantly from his lips. Liam likes reducing such a deadly creature to nothing but a mess of quivering flesh and pleasure. Liam feels drunk with power; dangerous. He loves it and it scares him.

He swipes his tongue along the head of Theo’s cock, catches the glistening drops of Theo’s precum and then sucks the tip into his mouth. He pulls off with a filthy pop, voice gravelly. “You taste so good Theo.”

He licks along the head again, tongue flicking at the sensitive slit. Liam removes his fingers from Theo’s ass and slides up his body. He opens his mouth, tongue slipping through his lips to show Theo the small amount of release gathered on it. Theo groans and leans up catches Liam’s tongue with his mouth and sucks on it greedily.

Liam lines himself up as they kiss, the head of his cock pressing and catching at the rim of Theo’s opening. He thrusts his hips forward until the head of his cock is past the tight ring of muscles. He pauses, sucks in a deep shaky breath, tries not to think about the tight heat that’s encompassing him and pushes in deeper. It’s a slow-burning drag of skin against skin until he’s finally all the way inside of Theo.

He pulls the chimera’s legs up around his waist and rocks his hips in little circular motions. He knows the moment his cock finds Theo’s prostate because Theo’s legs tighten around him and his hands leave the sheets to grip painfully at Liam’s shoulders. Theo’s eyes burn gold in the dark as he stares up at Liam.

“Fuck, Liam pants out, rocking his hips harder. “Fuck, Theo you—

He cuts himself off before he says something stupid, biting down harshly onto his bottom lip until blood wells up in his mouth, copper mixing with the taste of Theo’s cock. Liam leans down and licks Theo’s lips until he lets Liam inside, let’s Liam claim his mouth the way his claiming the rest of him.

“Touch me,” Theo begs when Liam finally pulls away so that he can thrust into the tight heat of Theo’s ass faster. Liam releases one of Theo’s thighs and snakes up hand up to the hard-bobbing length of Theo’s cock. Theo grabs his hand before he can touch it and brings it up t his mouth to lick at his palm, coating it with his spit. He moves Liam’s hand back down and wraps it purposefully around his cock, then let’s go.

“Liam.” He shudders, hands reaching above his head to grip at the headboard, hips caught between rocking into Liam’s cock or up into Liam’s hand. “More, god, fuck.”

Theo’s voice breaks when he says: “Please.”

Liam cums, jolts racking his body as he rides out the pleasure, hand squeezing painfully around Theo’s cock. Theo whimpers, sound somewhere between pleasure and pain. Liam loosens his grip and pulls his softening cock from Theo’s ass.

He takes a deep breath to try and slow his breathing, his head leaning against Theo's knee, one hand still stroking Theo. Liam presses a soft kiss to the skin beneath his cheek then leans down and wraps his lips around the head of Theo’s cock, hand working in tandem with his mouth. He watches Theo through hooded eyes as he bobs his head, hand twisting at what he mouth can't reach. Theo breathes his name out like a prayer and comes hot and sticky in Liam’s mouth. Liam continues to suck, tongue working around the head of Theo’s cock until Theo’s pulling at his hair, trying to make him stop, his overly sensitive body jerking like he’s being shocked.

“Liam,” He whines, hands fisted in Liam’s hair. “Li—Liam.”

Liam lets his cock fall from his mouth, a trail of spit and cum connecting them. Theo drops his head back onto the pillow, chest heaving as he blinks watery eyes up at the ceiling. Liam crawls up the chimera’s firm body and settles over him, thighs caging him in, softening cocks sliding against one another in painful pleasure that has them both trembling at the feeling. 

Theo drops his hands from the headboard and grips at Liam’s waist, pulling him closer as Liam leans down and kisses Theo, mouth still full of the chimeras cum. Theo lets out a surprised sound, nails digging into Liam’s skin, but he doesn’t try to push Liam away, just opens his mouth further so that Liam can share the sticky pearls of Theo's release. Theo’s tongue slips between Liam’s lips and licks deeply into Liam’s mouth until only the taste of Theo’s cum remains. They continue to kiss, bodies rubbing against one another until exhaustion settles even deeper into their bones and Liam rolls off him.

They lay there quietly, shoulders brushing, breathing syncing up. It's quiet in the room without the sound of panting breathes and slapping skin, but not oppressively so. It's comfortable, and Liam finds his eyes slowly starting to flutter shut, but movement from the other side of the bed has them snapping open again and swerving towards Theo. 

The chimera is sitting up and Liam catches the wince before the chimera can hide it from him. Without thinking Liam reaches out and wraps his hand around Theo’s wrist, tiny black veins run along from Theo’s skin to his and Theo jerks away, startled.

“What?” Liam blinks up at him confusedly.

“Don’t do that,” Theo grumbles, standing next to the bed.

“Don’t do what,” Liam asks, brows furrowing. “Take your pain?”

Theo’s eyes shutter and his mouth parts and Liam _knows_ he’s about to say something scathing, but he doesn’t. He lets his mouth fall shut with a click and turns away, picking up his clothes and slipping back into them.

The chimera looks exhausted, moves angry but sluggish. The urge to ask when and where Theo sleeps burns on Liam’s tongue again, but he swallows the little flame and holds his breath until it dies.

Liam wants to reach out again; wants to wrap his hand around Theo’s wrist to make him stay and rest because the chimera looks like he needs it. He doesn't. Instead, he curls his fingers into fists and watches as Theo slips back into his clothes and boots and heads for the window.

Theo pauses, head half turning like he wants to say something, but again he doesn’t. Theo sucks in a frustrated breath, slides the window up and slips out. When the window closes Liam feels dirty and nauseous. His sheets are sticky, mouth bitter with cum and despite the siren sweet call of sleep he climbs out of bed and stumbles towards the bathroom. He fiddles with the dials until water sprays from the shower head, his hand cutting through the falling water as he waits for it to heat up. He steps into the shower and pulls the curtain closed, doesn't bother reaching for the soap.

He doesn't want to smell like Theo or himself.

He doesn't want to smell like anything except _clean._

Liam lets his head fall back, hot water sluicing over his body as anger coils in his stomach. He doesn't know what he's doing, hasn't since the start of this, but lately, it feels like he's edging towards an even bigger mistake. Liam squeezes his eyes closed and pretends it's holy water raining down over his skin, hopes it'll cleanse more than just his body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't even supposed to be a chapter fic. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. I wasn't up for editing it seriously.


	4. Ruin

“I’m leaving.”

Liam pauses, mouth inches away from Hayden’s as he leans in to kiss her hello.

“What,” He asks confusion lacing his tone. Hayden just got here.

“I’m leaving Beacon Hills,” Hayden tells him, nervous tension rolling off her in waves. “It’s why I’ve been so busy lately. We’ve been packing and shipping all of our things to our new place.”

“You’re leaving,” Liam repeats stupidly, mind not wrapping around the concept.

“My sister… She’s all I have left of my family Liam and I can’t lose her,” Hayden explains, hand reaching out for Liam. She grips his hand tightly with her own. “Being a cop in Beacon Hills is dangerous. She’s not equipped to handle the supernatural and I can’t handle the thought of losing her.”

Liam can understand that. He can. It’s just, he doesn’t want to lose Hayden either.

“We can try the long-distance thing and I can come visit on breaks,” Hayden smiles softly, squeezing his hand. “Or you could come see me, it might be nice for you to get a break from this town too.”

Liam almost says yes, because he doesn’t want Hayden out of his life. He loves her—just not the way she loves him. Not anymore. And saying yes to her offer would be selfish, more so than he’s already been.

I can’t Hayden,” He whispers not meeting her eyes.

She laughs. “I’m sure your dad or Mason will let you borrow their car, Liam.”

He shakes his head and pulls his hand away from hers gently. “That’s not it… I—I have something I need to tell you. Something I should have told you a while ago.”

A lump forms in the middle of his throat at the thought of these words finally being spoken out loud; of these words finally finding their way to Hayden’s ears. He owes her this, owes her the truth. Right now. Face to face.

“What,” Hayden asks, body stiff with worry.

“I,” He swallows thickly, eyes dropping down to the ground. “I, fuck, I’m so sorry, Hayden, I did something bad.”

“What did you do,” She asks and when Liam looks back up into her eyes he can see that she’s already figured it out and is just waiting for him to confirm her fears. He’s a horrible person.

“I cheated on you,” He shakes his head, voice barely a whisper. “I’ve _been_ cheating on you.”

Hayden’s voice is quiet and dangerous when she asks: “With who?”

“I—I can’t tell you that,” Liam says with difficulty, heart pounding in his chest. Fuck, he didn’t want to hurt her.

A voice in the back of his mind whispers: _You should have thought of that at the start._

Hayden turns her face away, hands shaking at her sides. “H—How long has this…Have you…”

“I don’t know,” Liam tells her honestly. “Two months, maybe three.”

She turns back to him, eyes shimmering in the bright summer sun. “Why?”

“Hayden—” Liam starts to protest.

“Answer the question, Liam, or leave right now!”

Liam doesn’t have an answer. Liam doesn’t know what led to the first kiss between him and Theo. He doesn’t know what led to them rutting against each other in a dingy bathroom tongues tangling and nails digging in deep. Liam doesn’t know why it started, but he knows why he never stopped it.

“I’m so, so sorry, Hayden,” He says even though he knows it won't fix what he’s done.

He tries not to listen to the sound of Hayden sobbing as he walks away; tries not to taste the salt hanging in the air. Guilt tears at him; leaves him aching and raw inside.

He thought the truth would set him free, but instead of feeling lighter he feels like he’s swimming in quicksand. He wonders how much farther he’s going to sink before he finally stops.

\---

Liam knows he looks like he’s moping over Hayden, but he’s not. He’s moody and horny and frustrated as hell with both himself and with Theo. So, if his friends want to supply their own reasoning for his mood then that’s completely fine with Liam.

“You and Hayden can still be friends,” Corey tells him as he slips into his lacrosse gear.

“I don’t think so,” Liam says absently.

He’s thinking about two weeks ago when he had last seen Theo. His thoughts swirling around how the chimera had looked splayed out on Liam’s bed; how he had sounded needy and wanting.

Liam presses his face harder against the bench beneath him and blows out a loud puff of air. He’d almost told Theo that he looked beautiful. Liam had just barely been able to bite back the words.

He remembers afterward too, the slow kissing and him taking Theo’s pain. He can clearly picture the look of surprise in Theo’s eyes before the chimera had snapped at him and closed himself off. Liam had gone too far, had gotten to close and they both knew it.

So, he’s been avoiding Theo and Theo’s been avoiding him. They need to restore their boundaries, unblur their lines. Or, they need to end what they’ve been doing once and for all.

Corey and Mason sit him up on the bench and Liam blinks stupidly at them when they start to apply his lacrosse gear to his body.

“Why is your arm so heavy,” Corey mutters.

“Dude,” Mason says cheerily as he and Corey hoist him up from the bench. “We should go to Sinema tonight.”

“Why,” Liam asks not helping in the slightest as his friends drag him towards the door.

“Because” Mason grunts with effort. “When your best friend gets dumped you get your best friend drunk.”

“I’m a werewolf, Mason, I can’t get drunk,” Liam grumbles because getting drunk and forgetting all about Hayden and Theo and all of his mistakes sounds nice and it’s just really unfair that he has to deal with all of this sober. “Neither can Corey.”

“No, but I can,” Mason says. “And I’m a funny drunk. So, we’re going to go out and you’re going to watch me make an ass of myself and you’re going to hit on someone hot and we’re all going to have fun.”

Mason stumbles over his own feet and falls backward, pulling Liam and Corey down with him. Liam can feel Mason’s phone buzzing against his back and can feel the human struggle to pull it free.

“Coach is making Diaz captain.”

Liam jerks up to his feet and staggers over his friends to run towards the field. He may be losing his mind, but he’s not going to lose the position of team captain to Diaz.

\---

The music is too loud, it reverberates through his bones and hurts his ears. The large room smells like strangers and sweat and sex. It makes Liam cringe. He has no idea why he agreed to come when he knows he hates everything about clubs. His hatred for them has only become more intense since becoming a werewolf. His only excuse for being here is that it’s been a really shitty day.

He almost lost control at practice today, because he lost his anchor. He feels untethered now, not completely in control. It’s both thrilling and terrifying all at once.

He’d talked it over with Scott. His alpha had made him repeat his mantra, but with every word Liam just felt worse.

_The sun._

_The moon._

_The truth._

_The three things that can not long be hidden._

Liam knows what he’s done is going to come out eventually. He knows that a lot of people are going to be very disappointed in him. How is he supposed to be a good alpha if his pack can’t even trust him? How is he supposed to be a good anything when he’s fucking an enemy? Not just any enemy, but one who had literally killed Scott, one who had tried to tear the entire pack apart and had nearly succeeded.

That’s what makes Theo worse than any other enemy of the pack because Theo was good at manipulation and he had done what no other had. He had planted doubt and watched it flourish, watched it rise up between the cracks and force them farther apart.

And Liam… Liam was fucking that guy, Liam was letting him closer than anyone had the right to be and he was enjoying the danger of it, the thrill of it, he was enjoying Theo.

“Liam,” Corey bumps him lightly with his shoulder. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good,” Liam lies, thoughts a messy jumble in his brain.

“Come on, let’s go get drinks,” Mason calls loudly over the music, mouth pulled up into a smile as he latches a hand onto both Corey and Liam and drags them towards the bar.

Mason never fails to amaze Liam with his alcohol getting abilities for someone who doesn’t even have a fake I.D. He and Corey watch as Mason buys three shots, one for each of them.

“It’s so I don’t look like I’m drinking alone,” Mason tells them after they all knock back their shots and cringe at the burn as it slides down their throats.

“You are drinking alone though,” Corey laughs, pulling Mason back against his chest.

Liam doesn’t like the way the drinks taste, but he downs each and every shot Mason hands him. He wonders if he can out drink his healing ability, thinks briefly about talking Corey into going invisible to steal them two large bottles of tequila before ultimately deciding against it. Instead, Liam hands over money and helps Mason pay for the shots. His friend is full of smiles and jokes and Liam has to admit that he’s having a good time even though the burn in the back of his throat from the liquor makes him think of Theo.

“You have to dance with someone,” Mason tells him, words just starting to slur. “Someone hot, like—Oh! Oh! How about her?”

Liam looks where Mason is trying to subtly nod his head. There’s a girl standing by herself, drink in hand and a coy smile on her face as she watches the crowd of dancing bodies. She’s pretty, Liam has to admit, but she reminds him of Hayden with her thick, dark curls and dark eyes. Liam shakes his head, that’s not what he’s looking for tonight.

“She looks too much like Hayden,” Corey says, eyeing the girl critically. “Probably, not a good idea.”

Mason frowns and swivels his head around looking at the people near them.

“What about… Oh! What about a guy,” Mason asks sounding thrilled at the idea. “Let’s dance with a guy!”

“You’re already dancing with a guy,” Liam points out dryly, nodding his head at Corey who has his hands-on Mason’s waist and his chin propped on Mason’s shoulder.

Corey grins at Liam and wraps his arms around Mason, pulling him closer.

“You! You dance with a guy,” Mason says and twists his head around to look at Corey. “He should dance with a guy.”

Corey shrugs. “It’s kind of up to Liam, isn’t it?”

“I think he’d like it,” Mason says. “I like dancing with guys, you especially.”

Liam watches as Corey buries his face in Mason’s neck and laughs. His friends are so ridiculously in love with one another it’s gross.

He wants that.

 _You had that, you ruined it,_ The voice in the back of Liam’s head says. _You traded that in for a quick, dirty fuck._

“Alright,” Liam says softly, then again louder so that Mason can hear him. “I’ll dance with a guy, pick one.”

Corey lifts his head from Mason’s neck and gives him an incredulous look.

“Seriously?”

Mason looks supremely excited. “Dude, you don’t even know, guys are great.”

Except that Liam does know and he thinks maybe it’s time he told someone.

He’s nervous, more nervous than when he was admitting his affair to Hayden.

“I, uh, do know actually,” Liam says without looking at his friends, his eyes are on the writhing bodies. There’s an intense silence behind him despite the entire club being raucously loud. He turns nervously back towards Mason and Corey.

Corey looks impressed, but Mason looks like Liam just called his first-born child ugly.

“Dude!”

“What,” Liam grumbles, eyes dropping to the floor.

“What guy? When? Where?” Mason spits out question after question. “How many times?”

“Just, a guy,” Liam shrugs, his mouth feels dry and he’s willing to down several more of those disgusting shots to wet his lips. He doesn’t mention when because he doesn’t want his best friend to know just how fucked up he is as a person; how shitty he is. “Just a few.”

“With the same guy,” Corey asks curiously as he looks over Liam like he’s seeing him in a new light.

Liam shrugs again.

“Why didn’t you tell me,” Mason practically whines. “We’re bros!”

“I didn’t know how to bring it up,” Liam says honestly.

“How about: ‘Hey Mason, guess what, I kissed a guy and I liked it’,” Mason huffs.

Liam’s face feels hot as he stares avidly down at his shoes.

“Looks like he did more than kiss,” Corey sings and Liam glances up at them. He feels like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

Liam watches as Mason’s eyes widen. “You had sex with a guy?”

He’s beginning to realize that this might have been a bad idea. He should have just kept this tidbit of information to himself. He really needs to think things through before acting on them. Life would flow much more smoothly.

He swallows thickly and nods his head once, short and precise. He really wishes he could have been drunk for this conversation. Or, maybe not, no telling what would slip from his loose lips.

Corey and Mason both look curious and Liam just knows what the next question is going to be. It’s the question everyone asks or wants to know when you’re a man who’s had sexual relations with another man.

“Did you top?” Mason asks, and Corey pinches him.

“Mason, you can’t just ask that,” Corey hisses.

“I know, I know,” Mason huffs. “I’m just really curious, I mean, it’s Liam!”

Liam frowns.

_What was that supposed to mean?_

He glances between Corey and Mason, there shooting each other looks. Corey looks fondly exasperated and Mason looks drunkenly determined.

Liam rolls his eyes. “Yes and no.”

He watches as their silent conversation comes to an abrupt halt, both of their heads swiveling towards him.

“You topped and bottomed,” Mason gaps.

“With the same guy,” Corey asks again, brows furrowing.

“Yeah,” Liam says quietly.

Mason pushes his lips out into a thoughtful pout. “Do you like the guy?”

“What, no,” Liam says quickly, the words taste like a lie on his tongue. “He’s a complete asshole.”

“But you’re banging him,” Mason says slowly.

“Because it’s fun,” Liam rolls his eyes. “Other than that, I can’t stand Th—”

Liam bites his tongue so hard he tastes blood. His eyes widen, but Neither Corey nor Mason looks like they caught the near slip of a name.

“Wow,” Mason says. “Dude, this is just, wow.”

He looks amazed and more excited than Liam is comfortable with. He claps his hands together.

“Alright, time to get more drinks and find you a guy to grind on,” Mason says enthusiastically, then wrinkles his nose. “That sounded dirtier than I meant.”

\---

Liam is sweaty and a little breathless when he finally breaks away from the crowd of dancing people and makes his way over to where Mason is standing alone.

“Where’s Corey,” Liam asks, wiping the side of his face onto his shoulder to clean the sweat gathered along his temple.

Mason waves a hand towards the bar.

“How drunk am I,” Liam hears Mason mutter to himself, his words heavy and slow with a lack of sobriety. “Duuude, look.”

Mason waves his hand from the direction of the bar and points towards the dance floor. “S’looks like Theo nd Brett. . . Thasss werd.”

Mason stumbles back a few steps and Liam just barely manages to reach out and catch him by the front of his shirt before he topples over. Liam isn’t looking at Mason though. No, Liam is staring at where Mason’s wobbly finger had been pointing. Mason might be completely fucking wasted, but his eyes are not playing drunken tricks on him.

Theo and Brett are both among the swaying bodies. Theo has his hands placed low on Brett's waist, fingers splayed over thin hips. Their bodies are moving together, closely, in time to the pounding of the music. Brett has his arms wrapped around Theo’s neck, their faces barely an inch apart. Liam watches as Brett leans in and catches Theo’s bottom lip with his teeth; watches as the tell werewolf rocks his hips forward with purpose against Theo.

Liam’s breath freezes in his chest, eyes wide.

Theo’s hands have slipped beneath Brett’s tank and are pushing it up higher and higher so that his searching hands can find more skin. Theo pulls away from Brett’s mouth and latches his lips onto Brett’s neck as they grind into one another.

The chimera must feel the heavy gaze of Liam’s eyes on his skin because Theo looks up. He turns to where Mason and Liam are standing. Liam can tell them moment Theo spots them. The chimera looks surprised, eyes going wide. Then Theo blinks, once, twice, slowly. His mouth twists into a smirk, just shy of cruelty. His eyes don’t leave Liam’s as he slips a hand out from beneath Brett’s shirt and places it on the back of the werewolf’s neck to pull him in for another kiss. This time with more tongue. Liam watches Theo’s other hand snakes down and around to slip into the back of Brett’s pants and pull him closer.

Brett looks like he’s enjoying himself.

Liam can’t be here anymore.

He doesn’t know why anger is swirling like a tornado inside of him. He has no right to be angry; to be jealous. It would be hypocritical after everything he did to Hayden. Liam and Theo are not a couple, they’re not even friends. They’re nothing more than antagonistic fuck buddies.

He doesn’t like the feeling churning in his gut.

It feels like divine justice.

He turns towards Mason, hands still holding up the drunk boy. “It’s not Theo and Brett,” He tells Mason through gritted teeth. Then as gently as he can he pushes Mason towards the bar where Corey is trying to flag someone down for a glass of water.

“Hey, you should just take Mason home,” Liam says trying for a light tone despite the jealousy running through him. “He’s seeing weird shit.”

“Oh, uh, okay,” Corey says. “What about you?”

“I’m going to walk,” Liam tells him. “I have a lot of pent-up energy still.”

“Are you sure that a good idea,” Corey asks. “After finding all those wolves dead in the woods? Something weird could be going on.”

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry,” Liam tells him.

“Alright, if you’re sure,” Corey nods. “Text me though, okay, so I know you made it home.”

“Yeah,” Liam agrees and stomps off towards the exit.

He really had intended to go for a walk, or a run, anger and frustration burning through him. He doesn’t make it out of the parking lot though. His eyes immediately find Theo’s truck and the dull glow of anger in him roars into a forest fire.

He stands there, glaring at Theo’s truck. He wants to let his claws loose and scratch along the sides of it. He wants to fuck it up. He feels childish and petty, but he needs to ruin something.

“Someone’s angry.”

Liam whirls around and snarls at Theo, fangs bared and eyes glimmering.

Theo smirks, his own eyes dark with arousal.

“Something wrong, Littlewolf,” He asks mockingly then smiles. It’s the furthest thing from kind Liam has ever seen and he’s pissed at himself for finding it so attractive.

“Fuck you, Theo,” Liam growls.

Theo shoves him back against the truck, mouth hot on Liam’s neck.

“Fuck me then.” He breathes against Liam’s ear, swiping his tongue along the shell.

Liam digs his claws into Theo’s sides, the sharp tang of blood fills the air. He flips them around, pushes Theo against the door to the truck and kisses him. An angry growl slips from his mouth when he finds the taste of another person on Theo’s tongue.

Liam jerks away, eyes narrowed.

Theo’s pupils are blown wide, mouth kiss-swollen.

The need to ruin something is still raging in Liam’s bones, but he no longer wants to scrape his claws across the paint job of Theo’s truck. Liam wants to take Theo apart, piece by piece; wants to fuck him hard and rough and without mercy.

Liam wants to _ruin_ Theo.

He stalks back towards Theo and presses him roughly against the cool metal, his claws tearing into the soft fabric of Theo’s shirt, shredding it. Theo makes a noise of complaint, but Liam smothers it with his mouth, tongue dipping in deep to erase the taste of Brett and replace it with his own. Liam doesn’t care that they’re out in the open in the parking lot.

Theo is hard against Liam’s thigh and the knowledge that Liam isn’t the one that caused that infuriates him. He tugs on the handle of the back-passenger door to Theo’s truck and it swings open beside them.

“In,” Liam snaps and watches as Theo hastens to comply.

Theo slides into the back and lays down. He watches Liam, eyes heavily lidded. Liam climbs into the truck and slams the door shut behind him. He settles himself between Theo’s legs and leans over him, hands resting on either side of Theo’s head.

“Puts your arms above your head and don’t move,” Liam orders.

Theo raises a brow but lifts his arms above his head, fingers wrapping around the handhold in the door. He looks amused and it only serves to further irritate Liam.

“I thought you were going to fuck me, Liam,” Theo taunts.

Liam lifts a hand and tangles it in Theo’s hair, so he can jerk the chimera’s head back roughly and expose the tan expanse of his throat. Theo growls at the forced act of submission but makes no move to stop Liam. Liam leans in close and licks a long stripe from Theo’s collarbone to the tip of his chin. He bites down on the skin of Theo’s jaw and feels the twitch of interest in Theo’s jeans.

Liam pulls away and admires the red-purple indents his blunt teeth left behind. He knows it’ll be gone in a few more seconds, but he loves the way Theo looks covered in the evidence of their trysts. He swipes his tongue over the fading mark once and then digs his teeth in again until Theo whines low in his throat.

He trails his mouth down Theo’s neck, licking and biting and sucking bruises into Theo’s skin. He admires each and every one of them, digs his teeth in harder each time they fade until he nearly draws blood. Liam’s free hand tears at the shredded remains of Theo’s shirt until his chest is left bare, his claws skating over Theo’s smooth skin and leaving red lines in their wake.

He latches his mouth onto one of Theo’s nipple, flicks over it with his tongue and sucks until Theo is pressing his chest up against Liam’s mouth. Liam bites down, uncaring if it hurts and Theo whimpers until Liam release the nub from his teeth. The air is thick with desperation and the scent of precum. Liam rocks his hips down into Theo’s and smirks when he feels just how hot and hard Theo feels against him.

He trails his hands down lower so that its trapped between their bodies as he fumbles with the button on Theo’s jeans. He doesn’t touch Theo when he finally gets his pants open though, instead, he moves his hand slowly back up. His palm gliding over hot skin and muscles until he reaches Theo’s neck. He presses his fingers against the smooth column of Theo’s throat, thumb tracing the line of Theo’s Adam's apple up to his chin. He brushes his thumb over Theo’s bottom lip and presses down until Theo gets the message and opens his mouth.

Liam slips two fingers inside of Theo’s mouth and fucks it languidly. He dips his fingers in deeply until Theo gags and then pulls them out, so they rest just on the tip of Theo’s tongue.

“Look at you,” Liam says, entranced by the filthy image Theo makes. He pushes his fingers in deep again and dips down to bite the skin beside Theo’s nipple.

He pulls harder at Theo’s hair, feels the rumbling growl in the chimera’s chest on his lips and grins against Theo’s skin. “Maybe I should just leave you like this.”

He rolls his hips against Theo’s.

“Leave you hard and needy,” Liam rasps, trying not to groan at the feeling of his cock brushing against Theo’s. “You could find someone else to fuck you.”

Theo tries to shake his head, but Liam’s hold in his hair is too tight. Theo whines again around Liam’s fingers.

“Do you want someone else to fuck you, Theo,” Liam asks with another sharp rock of his hips as he pulls his fingers from Theo’s mouth. He wants an answer.

“No,” Theo’s voice is gravelly.

Liam jerks Theo’s head down so that they’re eye to eye.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Theo,” His voice is low and demanding, eyes burning into Theo.

He watches the bobbing of Theo’s throat as the chimera swallows, his eyes never leave Liam’s.

“Yes,” Theo says. “Please.”

Liam doesn’t know how many people are required to start your own religion, but Liam is sure that Theo could have the world on its knees if they heard the way the chimera says please.

“Fuck,” Liam whispers as he scoots away from Theo to unbuckles his pants. He feels too confined in this truck, in his clothes, in his skin.

“Roll over,” Liam tells Theo.

He watches as Theo drops his hands from the handhold in the door and Liam is thrilled at the realization that Theo hadn’t moved his hands away once until Liam told him to. Theo twists around until he’s on his knees, he slips off the shredded remains of his shirt and drops it to the floor of the truck before clutching at the handle of the door again.

Theo glances over his shoulder, and even though he looks thoroughly debauched he has a cocky grin on his face. “Well, Littlewolf?”

Liam lets out an annoyed growl and reaches out to grip at the waistline of Theo’s jeans. He jerks them down roughly, so they settle around Theo’s thighs and sits back again. Thoughts swirl through his head about how to play this out. He hums thoughtfully, one hand snaking up Theo’s thigh to his ass and then back down. His claws are still out, anger still living and breathing in his blood. He squeezes Theo’s thigh until the skin beneath his palm turns red and then let’s go.

He leans back against the door and stares at the taut line of Theo’s back and the way his arms are stretched out, his long fingers gripping tightly to the door handle. It’s lovely, but Liam has an even better picture in his mind.

“Open yourself up for me, Theo,” Liam tells him.

There’s a moment of hesitation and then Theo drops his hands and spreads his legs as far as the seat will allow him. Liam grabs one of Theo’s hands and pulls it up to his mouth, the angle is awkward and uncomfortable looking, but Theo doesn’t make a single noise of complaint as Liam slips his fingers into his mouth. Theo’s fingers taste like sweat and alcohol, he bites sharply at the tip of Theo’s middle finger then pulls them from his mouth, a trail of saliva connecting them. He drops Theo’s hand when it breaks.

Liam watches as Theo pulls himself apart, fingers ghosting along the sides of his opening. Theo shudders at the feeling of his own fingers and Liam slips a hand down the front of his jeans to squeeze himself as he watches. Theo moves slowly, fingers teasing along the rim of his opening. He pulls at the tight ring of muscle and let’s go, little-pleased noises punching out of him until finally he presses against his hole and slips a finger inside. Liam watches as Theo’s hole swallows around his finger and bites back a groan.

Theo’s going to slow.

“Faster, Theo,” Liam tells him affecting a light tone. “Or I might just get bored and leave.”

“No,” Theo groans.

“No,” Liam repeats, the word lilting at the end like a question.

“Don’t leave,” Theo whispers and presses into himself faster, thighs trembling.

Liam reaches out and runs a hand along Theo’s spine, he twists his fingers into the back of Theo’s hair. He remembers trying to pull Theo’s hair two months ago, but the short strands had just slid through his grasp. He wonders if Theo grew it out, so Liam could do this. He tightens his hold.

“Don’t leave,” Liam mocks and reaches out with his other hand to rake his claws down Theo’s back. He hums lightly. “Then you better make it worth staying, Theo.”

Theo’s head jerks forward like he’s trying to nod his ascent and presses a second finger in himself. Liam revels in the loud moan that tumbles from Theo’s lips as he fucks into himself harder. Liam’s eyes are riveted to Theo’s fingers as they pump in and out of his ass.

“Are you going to make it worthwhile for me, Theo,” Liam asks. “Are you going to be a good little fuck?”

“Y—Yes,” Theo whines.

Theo’s fingers slip from his ass and reach back out for the handle, fingers wrapping around it so tightly Liam can hear the plastic creak. “Yes,” Theo says again.

Liam finally pulls his cock from his jeans, it’s achingly hard and begging to be buried in Theo’s tight heat. He shuffles closer to Theo, his thighs brushing against Theo’s skin. He nudges the dark pink head of his cock between the globes of Theo’s ass cheeks and rubs along the sinful little hole hidden away between them. He rocks his hips forward and backward in slow increments. The head of his cock dipping in and out of Theo’s opening until the chimera is making frustrated little sounds in the back of his throat.

“Something wrong, Theo,” He taunts, throwing the chimera’s words back at him. “Is there something that you want?”

“Yes,” Theo gasps out in frustration.

Liam pushes inside of him with a sharp thrust of his hips. He doesn’t wait for Theo to get used to the feeling before he’s pulling out and thrusting back in at a brutal pace. His breath is ragged as he fucks into Theo, the tight heat of Theo’s hole squeezing around him with every hit to the chimera’s sensitive prostate.

He pulls the chimera back against his chest by the hair, one arm wrapping around his waist and holding him upright. Theo moans at the change in positioning and reaches back to dig his fingers into Liam’s skin. Liam drops his head onto Theo’s shoulder and listens to the litany of shameless little: _fuck, fuck, fuck’s_ that slip from Theo’s panting mouth.

He mouths along Theo’s shoulder to his neck and sinks his teeth in deep. It’s close to where a claiming mark would go, and Liam has to pull his mouth away before he does something stupid.

He drags his lips up to Theo’s ear and whispers: “Are you going to cum for me, Theo?”

Liam bites down on the lobe of Theo’s ear and sucks it into his mouth.

Theo cums untouched, his cum painting the back seat of his truck. Liam feels him shudder as he rides out the pleasure on Liam’s cock. Liam untangles his fingers from Theo’s hair and lets go of his waist so that he falls down onto the seat. He pulls himself out of the tight heat of Theo’s ass and jerks himself off roughly.

Theo rolls over onto his back and stares expectantly up at Liam through half-lidded eyes. Liam can see Theo’s cum from the seat on Theo’s stomach. It’s shiny and wet in the dim glow of the street lamps light filtering in through the window. Theo reaches out to his stomach and runs a finger through the shiny little trail, eyes on Liam’s cock like he’s waiting for Liam to cum on him, waiting for their release to mix together on his body.

Liam bites down on his bottom lip and cums all over his own hand and Theo’s abs. He fights to keep his eyes open, to watch as Theo skates his fingers through the wet pearls on his skin and smears them along his chest. Liam watches as Theo brings his hand up and sucks his fingers one by one into his plush mouth.

Liam reaches out and wipes his hand on Theo’s jeans and turns away from Theo to pull at the handle of the door behind himself until it open. A wave of clean air hits him in the face and he almost feels like he can think straight. He glances back over at Theo, but the chimera is no longer looking at him, his eyes are trained on the ceiling of his truck, tongue still cleaning the mess from his hand. Liam wants to tell him about the dead wolves in the woods and the spiders. Instead, he clenches his jaw and turns away.

Liam slams the door closed behind him when he slides out of the truck. He leans against it and buttons up his jeans. There’s a dent in the metal from where Liam had shoved Theo against it and Liam knows Theo is going to be pissed about that once he’s healed enough to move. The anger in Liam’s chest is still there but it’s lesser now, manageable. He’s still angry with Theo even though he doesn’t have a right to be, but he’s angrier with himself.

He doesn’t want to fall for a devil, but he thinks he might be.


	5. Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you're here for the smut (You can't lie, I know) but for some reason this chapter is less focused on sex and more focused on Liam... IDK Why... Sorry...

 

 

There’s guilt eating away at the pit of his stomach. It’s not a new feeling, Liam is very well acquainted with guilt, but it is different; stronger. Brett and Lori’s faces keep flashing through his mind, over and over, their bloody bodies lying in the middle of the road. Liam had promised to save them. He _promised,_ and he failed. He squeezes his phone tightly in his hands and rolls over pulling the blanket up over his head, the phone creaks beneath the pressure of his grip so he sucks in an unsteady breath and loosens his hold.

It’s warm beneath the blanket; dark and comforting. He wants to stay here for the rest of the day; wants to hide from the world and never re-emerge, but he knows sooner or later someone would come for him. He won’t be able to hide for forever, won’t be allowed to wallow in his self-loathing and grief.

His thumb brushes over the home button of his phone and the screen lights up as it unlocks. He squints as he pulls up his call logs, scrolling through them he stops on a familiar number, his thumb hovers over it contemplatively. He hasn’t seen or heard from Theo since their last run in at Sinema when he’d angrily fucked Theo in the back seat of his truck for making out with…For making out with Brett.

His heart lurches painfully in his chest at the thought of Brett again. He’s never going to see him again. He’s never going to see Brett at Sinema, or on the pitch. He’s never going to be taunted by the towering werewolf or…

He feels like he’s running out of air, the beat of his heart picking up speed. Liam whines low in his throat and hits the little green call button. The glass screen is cool against the side of his face as he holds his breath and waits. The line rings and rings, but no one answers.

“Hi, you’ve reached the voice mailbox for _Theo,_ please leave a message after the tone,” A tiny robotic voice says in his ear followed by a beep. Liam releases the breath he was holding and pulls the phone away from his face. Ending the call, he drops the phone onto the mattress beside him and lets his eyes fall closed.

It’s early still, the sky outside not yet brightening. It makes sense that Theo wouldn’t answer, he probably isn’t even awake yet.  He doesn’t know what he would have said even if Theo had answered the phone anyway. An apology maybe, for the way he treated Theo the last time they had fucked. Or, maybe a warning for the sudden influx of hunters running around the town. Liam rolls onto his back, his hands rubbing at his face in exhaustion. He feels like he hasn’t slept in a year.

There’s a sound outside his bedroom door and Liam has just enough time to register the familiar smell seeping beneath the crack into his room before the door is being pushed open and Scott’s cheery voice is demanding for him to get up.

“Come on Liam, time to get ready for school.”

Liam groans and grips tightly to the blanket over his head. There is no way he’s going to school, or anywhere ever again. His alpha can fuck right off.

\---

Liam’s alpha _did not_ fuck right off.

\---

 

Everywhere he goes there are eyes on him and hateful words being whispered behind cupped hands. These people have known him for years; he’s grown up with some of them, he’s been partners for assignments and on sports teams with others, but it’s like they’ve all forgotten that in the face of last night’s events. He’s no longer Liam Dunbar, he’s just a nightmare wandering the halls.

For the first time, Liam finds himself wishing that he could have Corey’s power; claws and fangs are good in a fight, but he just wants to disappear. He wants to run away with his tail between his legs and crawl into the shower, so he can wash off the feeling of everyone’s disgusted gazes. _He wants to go home and pretend that nothing has changed._

Mason nudges him gently with his shoulder; he smells like worry and frustration. “Dude, just ignore them.”

Liam’s _trying_ , but it’s hard when he’s just barely holding onto his control as it is. He’s worried about the other’s being down in the tunnels with Gerard. He’s worried about the student’s hateful stares. He’s worried about everything.

\---

For such a small guy, Nolan packs a surprisingly hard punch. Liam would be impressed if he wasn’t currently fighting back the urge to rip the little shit apart with his bare hands.

 “The sun,” Liam whispers when Nolan gets into his face, hands pressing him back against the chalkboard.

_Thoughts of Hayden flicker through his mind. Bright and impossibly brave Hayden. It doesn’t matter that they’re no longer together, she’s the sun, his sun._

“The moon,” Liam continues ignoring Nolan’s questions.

_Mason is the moon, his reassuring words and kind hands guiding Liam through even the darkest nights. Mason is his humanity, his hope._

“The truth,” He says at last, a wave of calmness settling over his skin. He says it one more time. “The truth.”

_The truth is brutal and savage, and necessary even when you don’t think you need it; when you don’t think you want it._

_The truth is Theo._

Liam keeps up the mantra even though he can no longer get any words out, mouth too full of blood as Nolan and Gabe drag him to the hard tile floor and beat the living shit out of him.

_The sun. The moon. The truth._

\---

Liam can smell Theo the moment he steps into the police station. He tries to keep his eyes straight ahead, focused on the strong silhouette of Scott’s back, but it’s hard and he can’t resist looking around for the chimera. His eyes do a quick sweep of the office, but there’s no sight of the older boy. He sucks his bottom lip between his teeth and forces his gaze back to Scott as they make their way towards Parrish’s desk.

“Sheriff Stilinski. Parrish,” Scott greets the two men standing behind the desk staring at a computer screen.

Liam can hear Theo’s voice coming from it. It’s his goading voice, the one he uses to drive information out of people without them realizing he’s doing it. He hears two other voices, both unfamiliar and angry. Liam makes an inquiring sound, curiosity eating away at him at what Theo is doing. Thankfully, everyone ignores him.

“We good, now.” Liam hears Theo say smugly after a beat of silence and the Sherriff sighs.

Sheriff Stilinski nods at his deputy. “Go let him out, Parrish.”

 “We need to talk,” Scott says quietly when the Sherriff turns to them.

“Yeah,” Sheriff Stilinski nods, eyes glancing towards the direction Parrish went. “We do, come into my office kids.”

\---

Liam thought the day he was diagnosed with IED was the worst day of his life. Then he became a werewolf and finding out he was a monster controlled by the fullness of the moon kind of took the cake for the worst day ever. Now though, now every day seems to be shaping up worse than the one before it and Liam just wants everything to stop. He wants a break, he wants to run away, but he doesn’t want to do it like this. Not after what happened to Brett and Lori, not after Theo was kidnapped and tortured. Not after so many innocent people have been hurt and killed because of some weird creature that escaped the hunt. 

“So, we’re just giving up,” Liam asks in disbelief, anger coursing through his veins. “Just like that?”

“What else can we do,” Lydia asks logically. She looks just as frustrated by the turn of events as Liam feels.

“We can fight,” Malia says with a growl and Liam is surprised because all Malia’s wanted to do was run away from this town. It figures that now that they are all being forced from Beacon hills that she doesn’t want to go.

“They are too many of them against us,” Scott says shoulders slouching. Liam has never seen his alpha look so defeated. “Monroe agreed to let us leave the town alive tonight, so that’s the plan. _That’s_ what we’re doing.”

He turns to face all of them. “It’s the only way we can make it out of this without anyone else dying or getting hurt.

“We should go,” Lydia says into the ensuing silence that settles over the police station the way it settles over a grave. “Monroe only gave us a few hours, we should all head home, pack up and say our goodbyes. We can meet somewhere outside of town, regroup and figure out our next step.”

“Good idea,” Scott agrees with Lydia before turning to look over at him. “Liam, do you need a ride home?”

Liam shakes his head, he's too irritated to be stuck in a car with any member of his pack; too lost and confused inside to deal with any of the questions he knows they would ask. “Theo can make himself useful and take me home.”

“I can’t,” Theo cuts in quickly, hand raising to get their attention. “I don’t have my truck.”

“Where is it,” Liam asks turning to face the chimera.

“I don’t know, I was too busy being kidnapped and tortured to ask what the hunters did with it,” Theo snarks arms crossing over his chest.

“We have it, actually,” Parrish says cutting into the conversation and holding out a familiar set of keys. “It was called into the station, the door was left open and it was riddled with bullet holes in the side, so we brought it in as evidence. It’s around the back.”

He tosses Theo the keys who catches them easily a brief look of relief crossing his face.

“Great,” Liam says blandly. “Now you can give me a ride home.”

“No way, get one of your little pack friends to take you home,” Theo argues. "I'm not a part of this."

Liam wonders if he’s mad about Liam punching him in the bathroom earlier, or if maybe he doesn’t want anything to do with Liam after their last time together. Liam drops his gaze to the floor, his eyes tracing the squares as even more guilt settles like stones in his stomach.

“I can take you home Liam,” Lydia says digging her own set of keys from her purse. “It’s not a problem, all my things are already packed and prepared to be shipped to my apartment.”

Liam peeks up at Theo, but the chimera isn’t looking at him, he’s staring at the far wall.

Liam clears his throat and turns towards Lydia. “Ye—”

There’s a huff of annoyance from Theo before he can get out his words.

 “It’s fine,” Theo tells Lydia, not looking at any of them as he stalks towards the doors. “I’ll take the baby wolf to his den."

Lydia lifts a single strawberry blonde brow in question at Liam, her lips pursing in the way they do when she’s coming to a conclusion. Liam goes rigid in panic beneath her large green eyes. She hums, head tipping to the side sending a wave of red hair cascading over her shoulder. “Interesting,” Is all she says before turning away.

 Liam stares at her for a few seconds longer before darting towards the door where Theo is standing in wait. The chimera is peeking through the window, expression pinched in irritation as he eyes the mob outside.

“Is everyone ready,” Scott asks sidling up next to Liam and Theo. When everyone murmurs a quiet round of yes’s Scott pushes open the door and they file out as a pack. Eyes are on them, as are the long barrels of a hundred guns. Liam holds back a flinch, his shoulder brushing against Theo’s as they walk towards where his truck is parked.

“Those fuckers,” Theo growls beneath his breath as he runs a hand over the deep blue paint job of his truck, his fingers pausing on the small round spots where bullets bit into the metal. He glances over his shoulder, eyes flaring like the sunrise in his anger as he stares down the wall of humans.

“Come on, Theo,” Liam murmurs. “You can whine about your poor truck later.”

Theo glares at him before climbing into the driver’s seat and starting it up. It sounds fine to Liam, but he knows less than Stiles does when it comes to mechanics.

They diverge from the others, cars going in different directions towards home to pack their belongings, so they can run away. Liam is furious and tired and terrified. He cell phone is burning a hole in his pocket with the weight of the text message he has yet to hit send on. He typed it out while still standing in the police station and then he slipped it into his pocket when his hands began to shake too much. Just the thought of speaking to his parents about what he is and why he has to leave is making him nauseous. He's not ready to do this, not yet. He needs more time to think... Or... Maybe less time to think.

“Theo pull over,” Liam murmurs as he stares out the window, eyes on the shadowy figures of the trees that zoom past like phantoms in the night. Liam turns to face him, his eyes tracing the profile of Theo’s face.

“What,” Theo asks glancing over at him. “Why?”

“I…” His throat closes around the words. _He needs_. That’s the only way he can describe the feeling in his body. _Need._ “I need you to pull over.”

Theo’s brows furrow down in confusion, but he complies flicking on his blinker and edging to the side of the road. He stops, puts the truck in park and turns to look at him, mouth parting. Liam unbuckles himself before Theo can speak and crawls across the seat into Theo’s lap, his legs on either side of Theo’s thighs.

Theo’s hands wrap immediately around his waist holding him close so that Liam doesn’t bump into the steering wheel with his back and blare the horn into the quiet night. Liam can see the surprise written in the lines of Theo’s face at his sudden lap full of horny werewolf.

“What are you doing,” Theo asks raising an inquiring brow at him.

Liam rolls his eyes, his hands tugging at the zipper of Theo’s jacket until it’s completely undone so that he can push it off Theo’s shoulders and get his hands on the shirt beneath it.

“What does it look like I’m doing,” Liam mutters, fingers plucking at the edge of the white t-shirt clinging to Theo’s body like a second skin.

“It looks like you’re trying to undress me on the side of the highway,” Theo says lips twitching as he watches Liam's hands slide beneath his shirt, pushing it up inch by inch to reveal smooth skin.

“Oh, good, you know what I’m doing then,” Liam says, fingers pausing in their quest to divulge Theo of his clothes. “Unless you don’t want to.”

“I do, but we’re kind of short on time, Littlewolf,” Theo says quietly even as his hands dip beneath Liam’s shirt, his warm palms spreading wide across Liam’s spine and pulling him closer.

“I know,” Liam tells him, because he _does know_ that they are tight on time _,_ but that doesn’t change the fact that he needs this right now. That he needs Theo.

Dark green eyes stare down at him, a playful smile spreading across full lips. “One of Monroe’s men could drive by at any second.”

Liam lean’s in close, his lips just barely brushing against Theo’s. “You scared of finally getting caught, Theo?”

Theo scoffs and tugs him forward.

Theo’s mouth is warm against his and bitter like police station coffee, his tongue easily slipping past Liam’s lips to delve deeper into Liam’s mouth. Hot hands grip at his waist, fingers digging into his skin making Liam groan.

Theo pulls away slowly, mouth hovering just over Liam’s. “What do you want?”

Liam doesn’t know; he just knows that he wants more, needs more. He whines low in his throat, his hips rocking down against the hardness beneath his ass.

 “You should have taken your clothes off before crawling into my lap,” Theo tells him as he pushes Liam’s shirt up over his head, one hand trailing down Liam’s chest while the other tosses his shirt to the side.

“Unless,” Theo says thoughtfully, hand pausing at Liam’s nipple to roll the perked nub between his fingers. He dips his head down low and licks across the abused nipple before pulling it with his teeth. Liam shudders in his lap, hands grappling at Theo’s shoulders, so he doesn’t slump back against the steering wheel.

Liam’s voice is deep and breathy when he asks. “Unless what, Theo?”

“Unless,” Theo repeats, tongue soothing over the sting his teeth left behind as his hands drop down to play with the button of Liam’s jeans. “All you want is my hand?”

Liam drags his hand up to tangle into Theo’s hair, so he can pull the chimera’s mouth away from his chest and up to face him. He shakes his head when he has Theo’s attention, his dark eyes watching him, lips parted and wet.

 “No,” Liam says dipping his head forward to sink his teeth into Theo’s bottom lip and pull it between his own. He sucks on it lightly before releasing it. “I want you to fuck me.”

Theo whispers out a curse tugging him down into another kiss. This one deeper and filthier. It leaves Liam aching when Theo finally pulls away. His hands shake as he disentangles them from Theo’s hair and leans back to take a steadying breath, it’s another minute before he finds the will to slip off of Theo’s lap and back into his own seat so that he can take off his clothes.

Theo slides over to the middle of the front seat as Liam kicks off his shoes and his jeans. He stares contemplatively at his socks before tugging them off as well because he’s not a 70-year-old man. He balls them up and stuffs them into his shoes, so he doesn’t lose them.

Theo has already slid out of his clothes when Liam turns back to him. There’s a lazy hand pumping his slowly hardening cock, his eyes watching Liam darkly. Liam’s breath stutters in his chest beneath that intense gaze, he bites down on his lip to wrangle back a moan that threatens to slip from his mouth. Slipping his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers he slowly slides them down his thighs, his eyes never leaving Theo’s face.

He watches, a thrill running down his spine as Theo’s eyes drop to Liam’s cock. The chimera’s hand pauses its slow jerking movements, his lips parting. Theo looks back up at him suddenly, dark eyes catching Liam’s. “Come here, Littlewolf,” He rasps, leaving no room for argument.

Liam pulls his knees up into the seat and crawls back to Theo. His legs splayed on either side of Theo’s lap as he settles himself down. Theo tangles a hand into Liam’s hair and jerks him down for a messy kiss. “Fuck,” He breathes against Liam’s lips. “You’re so…”

Liam wants him to finish his sentence, but he knows Theo won't no matter how prettily Liam begs him to.

Theo pulls away from him and tips to the side, leaving Liam blinking at the back of the seat. He turns his head and watches at Theo throws out an arm to dig beneath the passenger seat.

“What are you doing,” Liam asks, brows raising curiously.

Theo doesn’t respond other than a small growl of irritation, hand fumbling until a bag is tugged partially out from beneath the seat. Theo slips his hand inside it and withdrawals a small tube of lubricant. He grins up at Liam before pushing himself back up so that they are once again face to face.

“You could have just told me to grab it when I was over there,” Liam snorts readjusting himself in Theo’s lap.

“The easy way is never fun,” Theo hums as he flicks open the cap of the tube.

The scent of the lube permeates the cab of the truck, mixing with the smell of their combined arousal. He dribbles it over his fingers, droplets dripping from his hand onto his stomach. Liam watches as the shiny drops roll down to catch in the hair just above Theo’s hard cock. Liam reaches out, his hand following the trail down and then back up, his fingers sticky as he rubs them across Theo’s nipples, leaving them shining in the faint glow of moonlight filtering in through the windows.

He looks up and smiles at Theo as he brushes his nail over the perked nub of his nipple, he can feel Theo’s breath catch in his chest beneath his palm as he leans in to kiss him.

“Aren’t you the one that said we need to hurry,” Liam says playfully against his mouth, one hand wrapping around Theo’s wrist and pulling it down behind him towards his ass. “So, hurry up.”

“One day I’ll have to teach you patience.” Theo bites down on his bottom lip and tugs as he spreads Liam apart, hands gripping tightly to his ass and kneading it between his palms. A slick finger traces the line of Liam’s ass up and down, the liquid sticking and cooling on Liam’s feverish skin.

“One day,” Liam agrees, rocking against Theo so their cocks brush together against their stomachs as he searches for some type of friction. “But not today.”

“No, not today,” Theo presses the pad of his finger against the tight ring of muscles teasingly and rubs.

“Theo,” Liam whines caught between pushing back against the finger and jerking forward to rub himself against Theo’s abs.

Theo ducks his head down, burying his face in Liam’s neck. Liam can feel the curve of the chimera’s smile against his skin as he finally slips his finger past the tight ring of muscles and inside of Liam. He crooks it just right, the tip of his finger caressing the buddle of nerves that make Liam shiver. He presses against Liam’s prostate once more and slips his finger back out slowly then in again. Theo is supposed to be hurrying. The last thing either of them needs is to be caught by one of Monroe’s men when they’re supposed to be packing their things and running for the hills, but Theo is moving slow, taking his time to drive Liam insane.

A plethora of breathy curses fall from Liam’s lips when Theo adds a second finger. The chimera languidly working him open, stretching Liam out like he has all the time in the world to ruin him. Theo spreads his fingers inside of Liam and presses gently against his prostate before pulling out. He drags his thumb around the rim of Liam’s opening, pulling at the slippery skin teasingly.

Liam drops his head to Theo’s shoulder and turns his face into the chimera’s neck, breathing in his familiar scent as Theo plays with him.

“Please,” Liam whispers against Theo’s skin like he’s begging for absolution. And, maybe he is. Maybe that’s what he needs. Maybe that’s what Theo gives him.

Theo moves his hands from Liam’s ass up to his waist, he lifts Liam up to his knees and grips himself at the base of his cock. Liam feels the thick head of Theo’s hard length pressing against his opening. Liam grips tightly at Theo’s bare shoulders and slowly lowers himself down onto Theo’s cock. There is the familiar burn and drag of skin on skin, eased by the use of lubricant. They’ve never done it like this before, Liam feels both in control and not.

“You’re always so tight,” Theo tells him, voice barely more than a rumble. “So good.”

His voice lowers as he tangles a hand in Liam’s hair to pull his head back and expose his throat. “So pretty,” He whispers against Liam’s Adam's apple, teeth grazing over Liam’s flesh.

Liam’s legs quiver as he lifts himself up and then back down on Theo’s cock. He keeps the pace slow, thighs burning as he moves. He feels weak as pleasure burns through his stomach; a hot coil of need. A litany of shameless sounds fall from his lips, all variants of Theo’s name and the word _fuck_ as he rides the chimera.

“Theo, touch me,” He pleads moving faster, the sound wet skin against skin and heavy breathing filling the truck in tandem with his pleas; An orchestra of sin. “Please, please, touch me.”

Theo slips a hand between them and grips at Liam’s leaking cock, it’s been rubbing against both of their stomachs, spreading precum along the skin of their bellies. He drags his hand up and down, twisting it on every upward stroke the way he knows Liam likes him to do.

“Fuck,” Liam breathes head falling back. “ _Fuck, fuck, fuck_.”

“Come on, Littlewolf,” Theo whispers, the thumb of his other hand sliding over the slit of Liam’s cock. “Cum for me.”

Liam whines as he watches Theo bring his thumb up to his mouth and suck it between his lips, his other hand continuing to pump Liam languidly. Liam cums when Theo smiles at him around his finger, eyes sparkling with mirth. His release coating the flat planes of their stomachs

He listens to the strangled moan that falls from Theo’s mouth as he clenches down on the chimera’s cock, shocks of too intense pleasure rippling through him as he continues to rock his hips. Punched out breathes bursting from between his lips as he drags Theo closer and closer to the brink of orgasm, his fingers digging deep into Theo’s shoulders for support.

“Fuck, just like that,” Theo groans, mouthing at his neck, his hands guiding Liam’s hips. “Fuck, Liam, faster.”

Liam sucks in a pained breath when Theo’s cock brushes against his prostate, his body jerking at the feeling of the intense pleasure and clenching down tightly. Theo cums inside him with a choked off whine his teeth sinking deep into the crook of Liam’s shoulder as his hands leave bruises on Liam’s hips.

Liam tries to control his breathing as he threads his fingers through Theo’s hair, waiting for the chimera to come down from his pleasure high. Beneath his Theo shifts and Liam whines, body still entirely too sensitive. Theo stops moving immediately.

“Sorry,” He murmurs against the bite mark he left on Liam’s skin. He tilts his head up and catches Liam’s lips with his own, mouth moving lazily. Liam can taste the vague flavor of himself on Theo’s tongue. He pulls away with a contented sigh, body sagging against Theo’s, his head resting on the chimera’s shoulder nose brushing along his neck.

“We should go,” Theo tells him like Liam doesn’t know, his hands running up and down Liam’s back. “We don’t have much time left and you need to shower.”

He _needs_ to sleep. The last two days have worn him down to the bone. He's exhausted, lethargy pulling at his limbs. 

Liam hums in agreement but doesn’t move other than to wrap his arms around Theo’s waist and nuzzle even closer. “ _You_ need to shower too, you smell like me and…”

“And?” Theo asks, tone lilting at the end inquiringly.

“Like someone tried to fry you,” Liam grins against his neck.

Theo pinches him roughly on the ass making him startle upright with a yelp and flail back against the steering wheel.

“Shit,” Theo curses when the horn blares long and loud into the night.

“You stupid fucker,” Liam growls rubbing at his ass and trying to crawl back into his seat where his clothes are. “Shit, come on, start the truck and go before someone finds us!”

“I’m trying, move your naked ass out of my way,” Theo huffs smacking at his thighs until Liam is completely off him.

“Mood killer,” Liam grumbles petulantly as he plops down into his seat and reaches for his boxers.

Theo glances over at him and rolls his eyes. “If anyone killed the mood, Liam, it was definitely you.”

He snatches Liam’s boxers from his hands, ignoring Liam’s noise of protest, and uses them to wipe the trail of Liam’s cum from his stomach before tosses them back.

“You’re such an asshole,” Liam whispers reaching out and pinching one of Theo’s nipples before sliding farther across the seat so that he’s out of Theo’s reach to retaliate. He enjoys the yelp of surprised pain that Theo lets out and grins smugly beneath the pointed glare Theo sends him as he maneuvers the truck back onto the road.

\---

Liam’s house is dark and empty like it usually is, both of his parents busy with work. He pulls out his phone and stares down at the text already written out and ready to be sent as Theo pulls on his clothes.

“Stop worrying and send it already,” Theo tells him as he slides his shirt on over his head. “You want to say goodbye to your parents before you leave, don’t you?”

Liam hates when Theo is right.

He sucks in a deep breath, closes his eyes and hits send.

\---

Liam’s picking through the clothes in his closet when Theo steps out of the bathroom, hair curling wetly around his ears and droplets of water sliding down his neck. Liam’s glad that they had elected to take turns in the shower instead of taking one together. Otherwise, Liam would still have Theo pinned against the shower wall and moaning.

“What,” Theo asks when he catches him staring.

Liam shakes his head, face flushing. “Nothing, help me pack up before my parents get here.”

Theo rolls his eyes and saunters around the room nosily poking at things like it’s his first time being in here. Liam watches him from the corner of his eye and hums thoughtfully. He supposes that this is the first time Theo has been in his room without them having sex.

“It’s cleaner than usual,” Theo says over his shoulder as he fiddles with a tiny lacrosse figurine.

“I cleaned it last night when I couldn’t sleep,” Liam says quietly his thoughts trying to twist their way back to Brett and Lori. He shakes his head and sucks in a deep breath as he stuffs a random t-shirt into his travel bag. There’s no more talking until the sound of a familiar car pulls into the driveway.

They meet each other’s eyes over the bed and Theo snorts. “Usually, I sneak out at this point.”

Rolling his eyes Liam heads towards the door tossing his favorite hoodie at Theo’s head who catches it deftly without looking. “Finish packing for me, she’s probably freaking out about the 911 text I sent her when we got here.”

“Sweetheart,” His mother says as soon as she sees him step into the living room, her arms wrapping around him in a tight hug. “Oh, I was so worried.”

She pulls away, hands on his shoulders. “What’s going on? Your text said 911. Did you have an episode?”

“No, mom, no episode, look, can we wait until dad gets here,” Liam asks, nervously avoiding her eyes. “I, don’t want to have to say it twice, saying it once will be hard enough.”

“Everything’s packed,” He hears Theo say. “Want me to put it in the truck or wait?”

“Put it in the truck,” Liam drops his head to whisper.

“Liam,” His mother tells him, hands tightening on his shoulders making him look up at her face. “Whatever it is you’re going to tell your father and I, I want you to know that we will love you no matter what. Nothing you could say would ever change that.”

“Thanks, mom,” Liam says meekly. “I just, I would rather wait, still.”

She nods mouth opening and then clicking shut when she hears Theo coming down the stairs. “Is Mason here?”

“No,” Liam shakes his head. “It’s, uh, Theo.”

“Theo?”

Theo steps into the living room, he nods at Liam’s mom briefly and keeps walking to the door, bag in hand.

Liam can see the confusion ripple across his mother’s face as her eyes dart from Liam to Theo, taking in both of their freshly washed hair.

“Oh,” His mother says eyes widening. “Liam, you know we would never judge you for who you want to be with.”

Liam shakes his head quickly hands coming up like he can fend off his mother’s words.

 “No, no it’s not like—” He cuts himself off because it _is_ , sort of like that and he’s always hated lying to his mother. “I mean, that’s not what I want to talk to you about.”

His mother looks disbelieving, a stubborn set to the purse of her mouth and Liam knows that she has much more to say on the matter, but thankfully he’s saved by the front door opening and his father stepping through the doorway. There’s worry clear in the lines of his face, his dark eyes wide.

“There is a mob of men and women roaming the streets with assault rifles.” He holds up his cellphone, Liam can hear the busy tone of it perfectly. “And, there is no one answering the phones at the police department.”

Liam sucks in a deep breath and lets it out in a whoosh. “I, uh, that’s what I need to talk to you about.”

“What,” His mother frowns turning her attention back to him.

Liam glances from her to his father. “I need to leave.”

“Leave, oh no, you’re not going anywhere, young man,” His mother says, blue eyes full of concern. She looks seconds away from wrapping her arms around him like she’s worried he’s going to make a mad dash for the front door. “Not while people are running around with guns, Liam Dunbar.”

“I don’t mean leave the house,” He says quietly dropping his gaze to the ground. He scuffs his shoes against the beige carpet and clears his throat. He’s so bad at this conversation and it only just began. “I mean—I mean I need to leave Beacon Hills.”

“You what,” His father says coming to stand next to his mother. “Why do you need to leave Beacon Hills? Liam is there something going on at school that we need to know about?”

Liam’s heart thuds painfully within his chest. He’s terrified of what his parents are going to say; he’s terrified of the way they’re going to look at him. He doesn’t want them to see him the way the rest of the town does like he’s a monster waiting to strike. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to survive the blow of his parents hating him.

“I’m a werewolf,” Liam spits out quickly like the words are acid on his tongue.

He ignores the snort of laughter from his father and presses on even though he doesn’t want to. “Those people with guns are hunters and they’re making me and my friends leave Beacon Hills. If we don’t leave, then there’s going to be an all-out war between supernatural creatures and humans.”

He lifts his head to stare at his parents. “And I don’t want to be the reason you two get caught in it and hurt…I …I can’t be the reason someone else ends up hurt.”

“Liam,” His father starts.

“No, it’s true, I swear,” Liam says cutting him off with a sharp shake of his head. “I can prove it to you.”

He takes several steps back towards the front door and sucks in a deep breath. He feels a little like crying. He closes his eyes against the burn and lets the shift slide over his body. When he opens his eyes, his parents are staring at him.

“This explains a lot,” His father says and steps closer. Liam flinches away and his father stops moving at once.

“Liam,” His father says his name again as he holds out a hand beckoning Liam forward; his eyes looking pained. “Come here, son.”

Liam’s feet are moving of their own volition until his father can wrap him in a hug. Liam slumps against his chest, it’s been a long day.

“You’re our son,” His father says fiercely, as his mother comes over to wrap her arms around them as well. The soft scent of lilac soap encompassing him, further easing the tension from his shoulders. “Werewolf or not.”

She places a gentle kiss on his forehead even though he’s still shifted, her lips brushing against his skin as she murmurs over and over. “We love you, Liam. We love you so, so, much.”

She’s crying, tears sliding off the bottom of her chin and dripping onto him. Liam realizes with a start that it’s because he’s still talking; because he’s telling them _everything._ His mouth moving without his permission, words that his parents probably don’t even understand spewing from his mouth, like; chimera, dread doctors, and ghost riders. He listens to the way his own voice breaks around Brett and Lori’s names.

Liam slumps against their hold even further as the weight that’s been riding on his shoulder’s for over a year now finally falls off. He tries to explain as much as he can with the little time he has. He knows he has to leave soon, that he can’t stay here talking forever. It’s too dangerous.

“I should go,” He tells them softly and his mother sniffles, hands pressed to her mouth.

“You’ll be careful,” His father tells him, and Liam knows it’s not a question.

“Yeah, dad, I’ll be careful,” He says pulling his father in for one last hug.

“Good,” His mother laughs wetly, eyes shimmering with tears. “Or else, I’ll have to hunt you down myself.”

Liam smiles at her as he releases his father and pulls her into his arms. He squeezes her as tightly as he can without hurting her. “I love you, mom.”

“I love you too,” She whispers in his ear, voice breaking.

Liam pulls away slowly and scrubs at his eyes. He glances over at the stairs leading up to his room. “I have to grab something really quick and then I’ll leave. You two should go to bed, you both have work early in the morning. I’ll call you when I’ve made it out of town and somewhere safe.”

He doesn’t wait for them to respond before he’s darting up the stairs and pushing his bedroom door open for the last time. There are clothes strewn about the room and drawers left open on his dresser. Liam rolls his eyes, Theo hadn’t bothered to keep things tidy apparently. He makes his way over to his bed and lifts the mattress easily. It’s a stupid hiding place, he knows that. It’s literally where every boy keeps their porn magazines.

Well, not Liam _exactly_ anyway, since he doesn’t own any porn magazines, but what’s hidden beneath his bed is as good as porn. It’s the picture strip from the photo booth in the mall.

He plucks the picture strip up from his box spring mattress and holds it up, the light above him glints across the shiny enamel of the photos. The six tiny squares are extremely incriminating with variations of Liam’s head thrown back in pleasure as Theo grips at his leaking cock. Liam can feel his face heating up in embarrassment at the thought of dying and his parents finding this strip of photos in his room. They would think he was some kind of miscreant.

He folds the strip in half and pocket’s the pictures carefully, grabs his favorite pillow, and takes one last glance around his room before starting towards his bedroom door. He pauses, eyes catching on his bookshelf laden with history books and autobiographies. Dropping his pillow, he wanders over to the shelf and runs a hand over the worn spines of the books, his fingers coming to rest on one of his favorites to read. Delos-Mykonos: A Guide to the History and Archeology. 

Liam pulls the book from the shelf and carefully thumbs it open, eyes flickering across the words and pictures strewn across the glossy pages. He stops on a page with a picture of the streets of Mykonos, the narrow winding passageways always reminded him of the zoo on the outside of town.

His eyes widen as a thousand tiny thoughts dart through his mind. He snaps the book shut and slides it back onto the shelf. He tugs his phone from his pocket and glances at the time, he needs to leave. He glances back over at the pillow and shakes his head. He won’t be needing it, he tells himself, because he won’t be gone for long.

\---

 

Theo is leaning against the front of the truck when Liam steps out the front door, both of the front seat truck doors are open wide behind him. Liam flushes and pauses on the bottom step when he realizes it’s because Theo is trying to air out the scent of sex from the truck. It wouldn’t be good to have the pack smell the residual scent on their clothes. Malia already wanted to kill the chimera earlier at the police station.

Theo doesn’t move from his lounged position against the front of the truck as Liam makes his way towards him. Theo’s head is tilted back, eyes trained on the dark sky above him like he’s reading the answers to some great mystery there.

 “Sorry, for taking so long,” Liam says quietly, stopping in front of him. “We should hurry and leave so the pack doesn’t worry.”

Theo drops his head, his dark eyes meeting Liam’s slowly. He reaches out with one hand and tugs Liam close by the front of his shirt, their mouths meeting. It’s brief and strangely soft, and over far too soon, as Theo pushes him away with a hand to the chest and moves to climb into his truck.

“Hurry up, Dunbar, or I’ll leave you to the hunters,” Theo says over his shoulder. Liam can hear the skipped beat of the lie in Theo’s heart, it makes his stomach twist at the knowledge that Theo wouldn’t really leave him behind.

“You’re an asshole, you know that, right,” Liam tells him as he walks around the front of the truck. He licks his lips as he climbs up into the seat, they taste the same way Theo’s mouth tastes, so he licks them again when he turns to reach for the door to shut it.

The car still smells vaguely like sex, but Liam’s sure it’ll be fine as long as they drive with the windows down. Theo starts the car and pulls out onto the street in the direction of the animal clinic where they’re meeting the rest of the pack.

“Are we not going to get your things?”

“No,” Theo says. “I have what I need in here.”

Liam thinks about the bag beneath the seat and nods. “Right.”

He glances over at Theo from the corner of his eye as they pull up to a stoplight.

Theo huffs and turns to him, hands gripping tightly to the steering wheel. “What?”

“I think I have a plan, and I need your help with it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have zero idea what happened with this chapter.  
> The smut wasn't working and it became oddly plot driven.
> 
> Feel free to point out any mistakes. I didn't edit this very well.


	6. Habits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No plot this chapter... Just shameless smut this time.

 

Scott’s talking about the plan _for the seventh time_ , but Liam isn’t listening. He knows his alpha is just going to have to go over it again once Corey leaves to get Mason since Mason is detrimental to said plan. He sighs and glances over at Theo, the chimera is leaning back against the wall, hands shoved into the pockets of his jacket, eyes unfocused with boredom. Theo’s bottom lip is pulled between his teeth in thought, legs slightly spread and hips jutting out, drawing all of Liam’s attention down to the bulge of Theo’s soft cock in his too tight jeans.

Liam licks his lips, he should look away, pretend he’s listening to Scott speak but he can’t. His eyes stay focused on the curve of Theo’s body, tracing it, etching it into his mind like it’s his first time looking despite that being far from the truth. He thinks about how many times they’ve come together in secret, how many times he’s had that body pressed against him. Liam’s lost count at this point, he’s never been this greedy with another person before and he’s not exactly sure how to stop.

Not that he _wants_ to stop.

Theo shifts slightly, his stance widening, and Liam’s breath cuts off as the outline of Theo’s dick becomes even more pronounced. He swallows, an excess of saliva in his mouth as he thinks about licking along Theo’s long shaft, tonguing the slit until Theo gets frustrated enough to fuck his mouth with raw abandon. Liam exhales slowly, remembering that he needs to breathe.

There’s a quiet curious noise, just barely discernible over Scott and Malia’s arguing. The sound draws Liam’s attention up from Theo’s cock to his face, there’s amusement in Theo’s dark green eyes, his brow quirked inquiringly. Theo’s eyes drop down to his own cock and then look back up into Liam’s eyes, a slow smirk spilling across his mouth.

Liam jerks his gaze away from Theo and settles it on a calendar on the far wall. It’s the safest thing in the room to look at because he can’t face another member of his pack, not while his thoughts run rampant, and he can’t look at Theo…It’ll only make things harder. He hears Theo chuckle, low and breathy like he knows what Liam was thinking about. He probably does, Liam’s face always gives him away. He narrows his eyes at the sound of Theo’s quiet laughter but refuses to look at his source of frustration again.

 _Theo and his stupid smirk can go fuck themselves,_ Liam thinks and then regrets thinking those words at all. The numbers and messy scrawl written on the calendar blur as his thoughts become muddled with images of fucking Theo, of pressing into his hot body and dragging moan after moan from his sinful mouth.

Liam shifts uncomfortably on the counter where he’s sitting and thanks god for the heavy smell of antibiotics and animals that taints the air covering the scent of his growing arousal. It would be embarrassing if everyone knew just how turned on he is right now when their lives are on the line. Scott would probably give him that patented look of fatherly disapproval and maybe even a sex talk because, well, _he’s Scott._

Just thinking about sitting through a sex talk makes Liam cringe and the hard-on he’s sporting wilts ever so slightly. Not enough to be helpful, but enough to where Liam thinks he might be able to get rid of it completely if he continues on this train of thought.

“Liam, do you think you and Theo can do it?”

Liam’s mouth opens to respond without his permission and he just barely manages to shut it in time before he says something stupid like _we already have._ His mouth clicks closed loudly, his teeth snapping together as he blinks confusedly at the wall, because _what?_

He twists his head to look at Scott, his alpha is standing across the room, hands pressed against the table as he stares at Liam. Liam’s face feels hot beneath his alpha’s gaze, he nods his head quickly as the realization dawns on him about what his alpha is asking.

“Yeah,” Liam rasps out, mouth dry. “Theo and I can handle it, don’t worry.”

Scott nods at him once, his eyes lingering for just a moment before he turns his attention to Lydia and they begin to go over the strategy for breaking into the hunter’s lair yet again, working over any kinks in the plan. Liam breathes out slowly, the tension easing from his shoulders as he once again slips away from his packs attention.

There’s a tiny huff of amusement from where Theo is standing, and Liam tells himself not to look because the last time he did that his thoughts went to places they _shouldn’t_ go while in a room full of his pack.

_He doesn’t listen to himself._

Liam’s eyes find their way to Theo against his will. The chimera is still leaning against the wall, but his body is angled more towards Liam, his hips cocked out even further so that Liam can see the slowly hardening length of his cock better. Liam narrows his eyes into slits even as his lips part with want, his claws springing from the tips of his fingers and digging into the palms of his hands. Theo’s eyes flicker towards the door, a silent question.

Subtly, Liam shakes his head, they can’t leave; they can’t risk being seen by anyone in Beacon Hills.

Theo shrugs, his bottom lip clenched between his teeth as he slowly slides one hand from his jacket pocket and lays it on his thigh. The action is seemingly innocent, but still, Liam watches as Theo’s fingers tap against the muscular limb with anticipation. He knows Theo is going to do something to break him and his willpower.

Liam’s not disappointed.

Theo’s hand moves in the smallest of increments towards his crotch, one finger still tapping away like a nervous tick. His hand pauses and Liam sucks in a breath, his eyes wide as he waits for it to move again. There’s a long wait, Liam half listening to the movements of his pack members, his own hands digging sharply into his palms still, he crosses them over his chest so that he’s not tempted to mirror Theo.

Theo’s hand moves again, barely perceptible as it glides tantalizingly closer to the bulge in his jeans. There’s a growl from Malia and a word of reassurance from Scott from the other side of the room that makes Liam flinch, but still, his eyes never leave Theo. Theo’s hand stops again, his forefinger just barely brushing the outline of his hard cock. Liam doesn’t think anything has ever been so sexually frustrating at this. He wants to groan; wants to stride across the room and put Theo’s hand on his cock for him or maybe drop to his knees for the chimera in front of everyone.

He drags his eyes up to Theo’s face, curious about the expression he’ll find there. Theo’s staring right at him, his green eyes are dark and dangerous like a forest full of hands and teeth ready to rip Liam apart. Liam shivers beneath his gaze, his cock twitching with avid interest in the tight confines of his own jeans. Theo’s tongue peeks out, a flash of pink wetting at his lips before disappearing back into his mouth, Liam feels unjustly teased right now. He swallows thickly and spreads his legs a little further apart to give his cock more room. He’s sweating even though the room is kept cold to battle bacteria, it gathers along the back of his neck.

Theo’s lips twitch like he wants to smile but refuses to do so in a room of people he doesn’t trust. Liam stares at it longingly, he wants to kiss at the corner of Theo’s mouth, wants to bite at his bottom lip and suck on it until Theo groans against him. He sucks his own bottom lip between his teeth and bites down on it roughly to ground himself, his eyes fluttering closed to block out Theo’s visage so that maybe he can calm down and make it through the next two hours without coming in his pants.

He breathes heavily in and out through his nose several times before letting his eyes flutter back open. He should have turned his head away while his eyes were shut, but he didn’t. He catches movement on Theo’s thigh and nearly bites through his lip completely when he sees that Theo’s hand is cupping his cock, the chimera’s hips just barely thrusting into the heel of his palm.

Liam’s lip slips through his teeth as his mouth falls open on a silent groan. Theo’s eyes are heavily lidded, his mouth parted, quiet pants falling from his lips that Liam can only hear if he really focuses. And he is _really fucking focused_ on Theo’s everything.

Theo’s eyes flicker towards the door for a second time, asking silently yet again if Liam wants to sneak out. Liam is torn. He wants to say yes; wants to slide off the counter and run for the exit so that he can touch himself, or have Theo touch him, but he knows that he shouldn’t. His hands shake with frustration as he once again tells Theo no.

Theo’s head falls back against the cool stone wall, one leg bending and falling open farther. Liam watches with rapt attention as Theo’s fingers slowly begin to massage tiny circles against the hard jut of his cock head. He can hear the catch of a nail scraping against the jean fabric, he can see the effect the feeling has on Theo’s body as the chimera quivers.

Liam wants to touch himself; he wants to grind up into the palm of his own hand to ease the pressure, _the need_ , but he’s nowhere near subtle enough to manage that. If he touches his cock then everyone in the room would know, they would _hear_ him.

Theo’s thumb is caressing the zipper of his jeans, flicking the little metal tag back and forth quietly, drawing it down so that the metal teeth begin to yawn open like a mouth. Liam’s eyes widen when he realizes that he’s not staring at the soft fabric of Theo’s boxers through the parting fly of Theo’s jeans but the tanned skin of his cock.

_Theo’s not wearing underwear._

Liam’s not sure why this thought of all thoughts seems to have broken him so spectacularly, or why the sliver of cock he can see is driving him so crazy, but it is. They’ve done things in public, in places where they could easily be caught but they’ve never done anything like this before. Not in the same room as Liam’s pack. Definitely not where Liam’s alpha can look over and see, Liam thinks he should be more worried, but he’s not, he’s just aroused and desperate to touch both himself and Theo, he almost wants to growl at the chimera. He’s not looking at Theo’s face, but he knows in his bones that Theo is pleased with himself.

Liam watches with bated breath as Theo’s thumb slips in through the opening of his jeans and slides along the skin of his cock, up and down, like he doesn’t care who could look over and see. Liam wants to follow the path of Theo’s thumb with his tongue; wants to suck the head of Theo’s cock into his mouth and lick away the precum he knows is gathering at the slit. Just the thought makes him lick his lips.

_Fuck, he’s not going to make it much longer if this continues._

“Stop,” he hisses beneath his breath, his eyes flickering over towards his pack mates nervously.

“Stop what,” he hears the barely-there whisper from Theo.

Liam jerks his eyes away from his alpha to narrow them dangerously at the chimera. Theo’s no longer touching his cock, his finger is on his chin rubbing nonchalantly through the scruff there. The seemingly innocent act has Liam on guard at once, he doesn’t trust Theo.

“You know what,” Liam mouths at him, no longer brave enough to speak out loud.

Theo’s eyebrows raise mockingly, his mouth opening and Liam’s shoulder tense as he waits for the soft sound of words, but Theo doesn’t say anything, instead the finger casually rubbing at his chin travels up to run across his bottom lip once, twice and then disappears into the hot cavern of Theo’s mouth, his lips closing around it as he sucks

_Liam is going to kill Theo._

Scott would understand, and Malia would probably high five him as long as she didn’t ask _why._ Liam would have to wait until they’re no longer near Lydia though because her high-pitched wail would hurt like a bitch—

A second finger joins the first, Theo’s tongue licking around and between them languidly as though he has all the time in the world to enjoy himself. His eyes are alight with mirth as he stares heatedly over at Liam. Liam knows he’s gaping, his mouth hanging open unattractively as he stares on in shock. The chimera pulls his fingers slowly from his mouth, dragging them down his lip revealing his perfect teeth as he goes. Theo’s hand drops from his mouth and Liam’s eyes follow it like a moth drawn to a flame. He can see the sheen of saliva glistening along the pads of Theo’s fingers as they dip back in through the opening of his jeans and rub lightly at his cock.

Theo turns his head to the side, his teeth catching on his shoulder like he’s biting back a moan and…

_…And that’s it._

_Liam has had enough._

Theo must see it in his face because the chimera stops touching himself, his hand slipping back into his pocket as he pushes off from the wall and slinks from the room like a cat without even bothering to zip up his jeans. No one looks up, no one questions where he’s going; they’re all caught up in their arguments.  Liam has to take a moment to breathe before he slides off the counter, his legs feel weak when his feet meet the floor and he grips tightly to the countertop until he centers himself enough to follow after Theo.

He glances back when he reaches the doorway to make sure no one is paying attention and see’s Corey staring at him. His eyes are wide, head tilted to the side, but he says nothing. There’s a long moment of them looking at each other before Corey nods his head; a nod of permission to leave and a promise to keep quiet.

Liam’s heart picks up speed in his chest as he nods back in thanks. His fingers tremble as he slips out of the animal clinic and out into the cool early morning air. The fresh breeze helps to clear his head and lessens the tension in his shoulders, it helps his mind zero in on a singular terrifying thought.

_Corey knows._

Something encircles Liam’s wrist and tugs him backward. He stumbles back a step and falls into a warm chest, Theo’s scent instantly wrapping around him. They’re just behind the animal clinic in broad daylight where anyone can see them. It’s dangerous, both because of the pack and because of the hunters. Theo nudges the side of his face with his nose, his mouth dragging along Liam’s jaw up to his ear. “Come on, this way.”

He releases Liam and turns on heel quickly to march towards the thicket of trees just beyond the parking lot. People have always complained about the animal clinic being on the edge of town, but Liam has never been happier for its location than he is now. The air is fresher here, untainted by the chemical smell of cleaning supplies and antibiotics, instead, the sharp scent of pine and elm hangs in the air with an undercurrent of the dewy scent of mulch. There’s the smell of Theo too, his arousal floating through the air like a line on a treasure map. Liam follows it excitedly through the trees, anticipation thrumming in his veins.

The woods are noisy, birds chirping loudly in the highs of the trees, the leaves and twigs crunching under their feet the deeper they walk. Theo pauses and twists around to face Liam, there’s a smug look on his face that makes Liam roll his eyes.

“Shut up,” Liam grumbles and shrugs off his jacket. He tosses it to the ground and crosses his arms over his chest.

“I didn’t say anything, yet,” Theo murmurs lips twitching in amusement, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

“Your smug face says it all,” Liam tells him and then narrows his eyes. “You’re a fucking tease, Raeken.”

“You like it,” Theo says with a shrug. “Otherwise, you wouldn’t have followed me out into the woods, Littlewolf.”

Liam stares at him for a brief moment before turning to pick up his jacket from the ground, his back to Theo as he brushes the leaves from the fabric and pretends as though he’s going to leave. He’s not really, but Theo doesn’t have to know that.

A warm body presses up against him from behind, hands encircling his waist as hot breath gusts over his ear. “Where do you think you’re going?”

The hands on his waist move slowly, dipping beneath Liam’s shirt and rubbing at the patch of skin just under his belly button. Theo’s hand is large and hot like a brand, Liam hates how weak he feels with Theo’s hands on him, how powerless he is to deny the chimera whatever he wants.

“Nowhere,” Liam says honestly and drops his jacket back to the ground as Theo’s hand slips down the front of his jeans to cup his aching cock.

“Good,” Theo breathes out, his tongue tracing a line from Liam’s jaw to the apple of his cheek. He punctuates the lick with a sharp bite, teeth digging into Liam’s cheek playfully. Liam swats at him with a noise of indignation.

Theo chuckles and pulls away taking his hand from Liam’s pants. Liam just barely holds back a whine at the loss of contact, he twists around to face the chimera, eyes narrowing and mouth opening to demand that Theo touch him, but before he can get out a single word a pair of hands press on his chest backing him up against a neighboring tree. The bark scratches roughly against Liam’s spine, but he’s not complaining.

He can’t.

Not when Theo leans his body into Liam’s and kisses him like Liam is his last chance at salvation. 

Liam’s mouth opens easily beneath Theo’s like it’s a habit—a bad one— one that Liam can’t break. Theo isn’t like cigarettes or alcohol, there’s not a patch Liam can put on his arm or gum he can chew to curb his appetite. There’s just desire and need that build up inside of him like he’s an addict and Theo is his vice.

Hands, hot and heavy, find their way beneath Liam’s shirt again, they travel up his chest and scrape over the pert buds of his nipples once, twice, before scratching their way back down. Liam shivers at the feeling, his back arching away from the sun-warmed bark to press into the feeling of Theo’s chest and hands.

Fingers dip beneath his jeans and boxers, hooking into the waistbands and then ceasing all movement. Liam hums against Theo’s mouth questioningly, his own hands clawing at Theo’s back pulling the chimera closer. A leg slots between Liam’s, a thigh pressing against the bulge in his pants, Liam tries not to grind down against it and fails spectacularly.

He wants to drag this out and make Theo beg as punishment for what he had done inside the clinic, but they don’t have enough time and Liam is too hard to care at the moment, he just wants to cum.

“You’re so hard,” Theo breathes out against him. He sounds a cross between smug and amused.

“Whose fault do you think that is,” Liam growls out quietly, rocking his hips down against Theo’s thigh. He tries not to moan at the burning friction of their jeans, but it still manages to seep out.

“Fuck you,” he mumbles when he hears Theo’s soft laughter.

“Not today, Littlewolf,” Theo tells him, his mouth traveling hotly down Liam’s neck. “There’s no way your alpha wouldn’t smell that.”  He pauses to suck another bruise into Liam’s skin. “When this is all over though you can fuck me as hard as you want.”

Liam whines at the thought of pressing Theo down onto his bed, of opening him up nice and slow with his fingers before fucking him hard into the mattress. He wonders if it's wrong or selfish to hope that this war between them and the hunters ends quickly just so he can fuck Theo properly.

“Theo,” He moans his hands clutching desperately at the chimera. 

“Are you imagining it, Liam,” Theo asks a little breathlessly.

He nods his head jerkily, his chin brushing against Theo’s hair. “ _Yes.”_

Theo leans away and slides his hands up Liam’s sides, pushing the shirt up as he goes.

“Raise your arms for me, Liam,” Theo says huskily, and Liam is powerless but to comply, his arms rising above his head so that Theo can pull off his shirt.

The chimera drops the article of clothing carelessly to the ground, a groan tumbling from Theo’s mouth as he pulls away to stare at Liam. The chimera tips his head down to kiss at the hollow of Liam’s throat, he sucks a large bruise into Liam’s skin.

“We shouldn’t be doing this, we don’t have time,” Liam says, but even he can hear the absolute lack of conviction in his voice, his own arousal hanging thickly in the air.

“We didn’t have time last night either,” Theo runs his tongue along the vein in Liam’s neck up to ear where he whispers filthily. “But that didn’t stop you from riding me in the driver’s seat, did it?”

It didn’t.

Liam can feel the curve of Theo’s smile seconds before Theo bites down on the lobe of his ear. Liam moans quietly, head falling back to give Theo more room.

“So needy,” Theo murmurs.

“Shut up,” Liam says dragging his hand up Theo’s back to tangle into Theo’s hair, pulling him down for another kiss. It’s rougher than the one before; hotter, messier, more a clashing of tongues and teeth than a kiss as Liam rolls his hips against Theo’s thigh.

A vibration against his ass startles him, has him jerking back from Theo’s mouth and smacking his head roughly against the trunk of the tree. “Fuck,” he curses and clutches at his head, as little jolts of pain shoot through it. Theo drops his head to press against Liam’s shoulder and snorts out an overly amused laugh.

“Smoothest werewolf I’ve ever seen,” he murmurs even as his hands leave Liam’s waist to reach around and dig into Liam’s back pocket. He produces Liam’s phone and leans his head away to see who’s calling.

“It’s Stiles,” Theo informs him quietly brows lifting in surprise, he turns the phone around so that Liam can see.

Liam blinks in bewilderment as the teens face flashes across the screen. Stiles is probably hoping to tear an update out of Liam since everyone else has been dodging his calls lately. Theo is staring down at the screen, his head tilted to the side in thought. Liam knows at once that Theo is planning something, and he’s proven right a second later when a slow smirk stretches across Theo’s lips as the chimera swipes accept on the call.

Liam’s heart drops to his stomach in a panic, Stiles' voice is small and tinny sounding as it comes through the phone. “Liam? Dude you there?”

“What are you—oh! Hey Stiles, h-how’s it going,” Liam stutters out when Theo grins down at him and presses the phone against his ear.

Liam glares up at Theo mutinously, he’s absolute shit at lying, he’s not going to survive this conversation without Stiles pulling everything from him.

Theo leans in and kisses him on the cheek not pressed to the phone and whispers: “Don’t stop talking to him.”

He’s about to ask Theo what he means, but Theo’s already pulling away and sliding down to his knees in the dirt. There’s a dirty smile on the chimera’s face as he stares up at Liam, he licks his lips lasciviously, hands running up and down Liam’s thighs before his fingers start plucking at Liam’s zipper and the button of his jeans.

Theo pulls Liam’s jeans slowly down his thighs until they’re bunched up around his shoes, he runs his hands back up Liam’s bare legs, fingers brushing through the hair until he reaches Liam’s boxers. He dips his fingers beneath the waistband teasingly, his wrist rubbing against the tented fabric and sending little shocks of pleasure though Liam’s core. He tugs on the waistband, the boxers slipping down to reveal the sharp V of Liam’s hips and the coarse hair that leads to his cock.

Liam stares, eyes wide, down at Theo. The chimera isn’t really going to blow Liam while he’s talking to Stiles, Liam thinks for one tiny second before he remembers just who he’s dealing with. Theo gets off on the thrill of almost being caught.

Liam’s cock springs from beneath his boxers as the fabric joins his jeans, puddled at his feet. His cock hangs heavily between his legs, red and aching to be touched. Theo hums delightedly at the precum that’s dribbling from the slit. The chimera leans his head forward and swipes his tongue quickly across the sticky head, gathering the beads of cum onto his tongue, before pulling away to look up at Liam, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

“Liam,” He says quietly, his voice sounding mockingly disappointed. “Stiles is talking to you; don’t you think you should listen to your friend?”

“What,” Liam says distractedly, his own eyes riveted to Theo’s mouth.

“Dude,” Stiles complains loudly in his ear and Liam flinches in surprise, his hands fumbling the phone he has pressed against his face. “I’ve been talking for like ten minutes, did you not hear a word I said?”

“Sorry, I uh,  didn’t hear you…you know the school has bad reception,” Liam lies, and Theo gives him a look that says he’s mildly impressed with Liam’s fibbing as he leans forward and sucks on the head of Liam’s cock.

Liam chokes at the sight of Theo’s mouth wrapped around him, the push of his plump lips as hallows his cheeks, his tongue flicking into Liam’s slit. Liam reaches out and digs his claws into Theo’s shoulders, holding on for dear life as he tries not to moan into the receiver of his cellphone.

“Liam? Buddy? You okay?”

“Ye-Yeah,” Liam breathes out, he wants to close his eyes and gather himself, but he doesn’t want to miss a single second of Theo being on his knees for him no matter how many times he’s seen it before. “I’m fine, what did you want?”

“I want to know why the hell no one is answering me,” Stiles grouches into the phone, his voice taking on a high pitch in his displeasure.

Liam watches as Theo opens his mouth wider, Liam’s cock disappearing inch by inch between his plush, red lips.

“ _Oh, fuck,”_ Liam whispers, mouth going dry.

“Oh, fuck?” Stiles asks in alarm. “What does ‘ _oh, fuck’_ mean, Liam? What is everyone not telling me?”

 “Nothing, don’t worry,” Liam says quickly into the phone as Theo slowly starts to bob his head. He's going to kill the chimera for this... after he's done having his cock sucked by him.

“H-how’s the program going,” Liam asks as a last effort and hopes that Stiles will take the bait and babble on about his FBI training.

He does.

And Liam immediately stops listening when Theo picks up speed, his head bobbing between Liam’s legs with vigor, his tongue flicking out to lick at the sensitive spot beneath the head of Liam’s cock in a way that makes Liam want to whimper. He bites down roughly on his bottom lip, the taste of copper coating his mouth when his fangs slip out and pierce through the skin. He feels like his legs might give out when Theo's hands leave his thighs to reach around and massage at his ass, his fingers digging in deep enough to leave bruises.

Theo pulls back, Liam’s cock slipping from his lips. There’s a trail of cum connecting the scarlet head of Liam’s cock to the swollen lips of Theo’s mouth, Theo’s tongue peeks out of his mouth and swipes it away with a flick of his tongue before he turns his head to the side to breathe hotly against Liam’s thigh.

“Liam,” Theo chides nipping at the inside of Liam’s thigh sharply with blunt teeth. “I said to not stop talking to him, didn't I?"

 _Liam can’t._  If he opens his mouth the only thing thats going to come out is Theo’s name whispered like a prayer. 

Theo sucks at the soft skin of Liam’s thigh until his legs are quivering, threatening to send him crashing down to the ground. Theo pulls away and grins up at Liam, it’s all fangs and sinful intentions. He leans back in, fangs grazing against Liam’s skin and Liam releases his hold on Theo’s shoulder to cover his own mouth in the hopes of holding back a moan as Theo bites him, his fangs burying themselves in deep.

"Liam? What the fuck was that," Stiles yells into the phone as Liam whimpers. “I swear to god if something is happening and no one told me I will—"

"I, I have to.. bye stiles..." He hangs up the phone and drops it carelessly to the ground, his hands burying themselves into Theo's hair as the chimera sucks another bruise into his skin. "Fuck, Theo."

“You hung up on him,” Theo tuts disapprovingly, but there’s a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “He’s not going to be happy about that.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not happy about hearing Stiles’ voice while your mouth is on my cock,” Liam grumbles as Theo sucks yet another bruise into Liam’s skin until there’s a smear of purple and red along his inner thigh, the marks fading slowly one by one save for the bite mark.

“That was a lie, Littlewolf,” Theo murmurs sounding far too delighted. “You were enjoying yourself, and you know it." He grazes his teeth against Liam's V line and nips at it lightly. "You always enjoy it."

“I’d enjoy it even more if you’d stop talking,” Liam says and thrusts his hips forward, his cock catching on Theo’s cheek and leaving a smear of precum in its wake. Theo’s stubble prickles at the slit of Liam’s cock and the feeling makes him whimper, it’s almost too much and yet still not even close to being enough. “ _Theo_.”

“Why? Want me to do something else with my mouth, Liam,” Theo asks and purposely rubs his cheek against Liam’s cock, sending prickles of desire up Liam’s spine.

Liam whines low in his throat. “Yes.”

“What do you want me to do with it,” Theo asks, his tongue flicking out to lick teasingly at one of Liam’s balls, close enough to Liam's cock to almost make Liam growl with frustration.

Liam tightens his hold in Theo's hair, pulls him away just enough to see Theo's face perfectly, his voice is deep and gravely around his fangs when he speaks. “I want you to let me fuck it."

“Okay,” He says, voice slow and sweet like honey, his mouth ghosting along the head of Liam’s cock, precum smearing onto his lips. He licks it off slowly, his tongue brushing against Liam’s slit as he stares up into Liam’s eyes. Theo shifts around on his knees, positioning himself directly in front of Liam’s cock despite the harsh grip Liam has on his hair.

“Then fuck it, Liam,” Theo says and opens his mouth wide.

Liam’s lungs collapse, oxygen ceasing to find its way into his body at the sight of Theo before him.  He feels light-headed, all his blood rushing down to a single point of his person as Theo willingly waits for Liam to move.

“Fuck,” Liam finally manages to gasp out, moving his hips forward and dragging the wet tip of his cock along Theo’s bottom lip once before pushing into his mouth. Theo doesn’t move his head as Liam rocks his hips in and out of him, he just stares heatedly up at Liam, the scent of his arousal increasing and filling Liam's senses.

There’s saliva dripping from the corner of Theo’s mouth and running down his chin, it's a filthy sight and Liam loves it. He pushes himself even deeper causing Theo to gag around him slightly before his jaw slackens and he inhales sharply through his nose, letting himself take even more of Liam's length.

"Swallow," Liam demands as he slows down the thrusting of his hips and groans loudly when Theo obeys instantly. The chimera's throat constricting around his cock and pulling Liam closer and closer to the brink of orgasm. Liam pulls out and thrusts back in roughly. Theo doesn't gag, his hands curl at Liam's hips and help pull Liam at his face even faster.

"Fuck," Liam curses throwing his head back against the trunk. "Fuck you're so good, Theo."

Theo swallows around him again and moans at the praise, the vibrations wrack through Liam's cock and send him crashing over the edge. He shakes in Theo's grasp as he comes, his release spilling out into Theo's mouth. Theo moans loudly, trying to swallow it all down as Liam's hips stutter through his orgasm. His cock slips from Theo's mouth as his legs give out on him, hot spurts of come shooting onto Theo's lower cheek and chin. Theo groans and follows Liam's cock as Liam falls. His mouth latching onto the head and sucking until Liam pulls at his hair to make him stop, his cock too sensitive to be touched any longer.

Theo leans away, and Liam releases his hold on Theo’s hair, his hand coming down to cup Theo’s jaw, his thumb swiping along the come on Theo’s face and bringing it to Theo’s slightly parted lips. Theo opens his mouth, letting Liam slid his thumb inside so the chimera can lick it clean. Theo moans around his finger, his hips rocking desperately against Liam’s leg.

The ground is rough beneath Liam's ass as he tries to catch his breath. He pulls his leg away from Theo's cock and smirks when Theo whines at him as Liam pats around on the ground for his phone. He picks it up, there are several text messages from Stiles all of which are in caps, two of which are asking him if he was seriously getting off while on the phone with Stiles. Liam flushes at the text message and turns to Theo. The chimera doesn't look even a little bit remorseful, instead, he looks smug as he slowly undoes his jeans and slides a hand down his pants to finally touch himself.

Liam drops his phone back into the dirt, his eyes narrowing at the hard cock in Theo’s grasp. He reaches out and smacks Theo’s hands away from it gently, leaving the hard length bobbing between Theo’s jean-clad thighs. He said he was going to kill Theo when he was finished sucking his cock, unfortunately, he’s grown rather attached to the fucker, so he’ll have to settle for driving the chimera crazy.

Liam hums thoughtfully as he strokes his finger around the head of Theo’s cock. “Turn over, Theo.”

He watches in satisfaction as Theo’s green eyes go even darker, a breath punching through his parted lips.

"Well, Theo,” Liam asks coyly bringing his fingers up to his lips and flicking his tongue over the droplet of precum gathered on the pads of them.  “Are you going to get on your knees for me?”

Theo nods his head once, a tendril of hair falling into his eyes. Liam leans forward and brushes it back with the others, his hands tangling in Theo's hair and pulling him forward into a sloppy kiss. He can taste himself; salty and bitter and warm. Theo moans against his mouth when Liam sucks on his tongue to steal away all the flavor. He pulls back just slightly and licks at chin and cheek washing away all traces of himself from Theo's face.  He releases Theo's hair and stares at him expectantly, Theo swallows loudly, his throat bobbing before he slides his hands into the dirt and rolls over onto his knees without Liam having to tell him again.

Liam’s cock gives a valiant twitch at the image of Theo bent over for him, hands digging deep into the dirt, ass in the air even with his jeans still covering it. God, Theo’s so fucking perfect. Liam's hands reach out of their own volition and run along the curve of Theo's ass, he squeezes it once before slipping his fingers beneath the waistband and tugging roughly, exposing Theo. There's still a tendril of fear that rolls down Liam's spine at them doing this, at the possibility of being caught in such a compromising position, but there's also a part of Liam that just says fuck it. He wants this, wants Theo, consequences be damned

"Theo," Liam murmurs, his hands raking across Theo's skin, blunt nails leaving red lines behind as he moves them. He grips tightly at Theo's ass and spread him apart revealing the puckered hole hidden away. He dips his head down low and blows out a cool puff of air against it. Theo shivers in anticipation beneath his hands. "You're so beautiful, like this."

He swipes his tongue from the bottom of Theo's rim up to the tailbone of his ass and sucks at the skin there, determined to leave his mark on Theo. The skin bruises beneath his mouth, a mottled smear of red and purple that Liam doesn't want to fade but knows it will anyway. There's a sharp intake of breath and then Theo's back is dipping closer to the ground, his ass raising higher towards Liam's face as his legs widen further to give Liam more access. Liam licks his lips once before dragging his tongue back over Theo's hole, the tip of his tongue flicking at the rim and stretching it lightly.

He tongues at Theo teasingly, light swipes here and there, nothing lingering. He tries not to smile when Theo groans into the dirt and rolls his hips back against Liam’s face asking for more without really asking anything. Liam thinks briefly about giving it to him, but then remembers the phone call and Theo’s smug face and pulls his tongue away completely. He blows on the skin again, watches as it breaks out into goosebumps before dragging his tongue over it again. He follows the pattern twice more, licking, waiting, and then blowing.

“Liam,” Theo growls and Liam can hear the unrestrained desire in his voice. “I thought we didn’t have much time.”

“We have enough for this,” Liam says and hopes that he's right, because he really doesn't want to stop. He tilts his head just enough to bite at the swell of Theo’s ass, dragging his teeth over Theo’s skin. He sucks another bruise into the soft flesh, watches as it fades away and the replaces it with another one, bigger this time and full of teeth marks, before moving his mouth back down to Theo’s hole. He jabs his tongue at it and laughs when Theo’s chest vibrates with another frustrated growl.

 “Liam—” Theo starts but Liam cuts him off by closing his mouth over the tip of Theo’s rim, sucking the skin between his lips, his tongue running over the wrinkled flesh. Theo’s back dips even closer to the ground, his ass moving back toward Liam's face as he moans. Liam hopes they're far enough away from the animal clinic, it would be awkward to go back and find out that everyone could hear Theo's wanton cries of pleasure as Liam ate him out, but Liam doesn't pull away to shush him, he loves the noises.

Liam releases the tip of Theo’s rim slowly and then fucks his tongue inside the loosening ring of muscles. Theo feels right around his tongue, hot. Liam wishes that either of them had thought ahead to bring a condom, wishes that he could really take his time to fuck him like he desperately wants to right now, but they hadn’t, and they can't. Theo whines out his name, his head shaking back and forth in the dirt. The chimera is going to be filthy by the time Liam is done with him.

"Liam, please," Theo moans fucking himself back onto Liam's tongue.

He pulls away from Theo's ass and wipes at his wet chin with the back of one of his hands, the other smooths down Theo's back soothingly. "What do you need, Theo?"

"More," Theo's voice is low and breathy, his legs shaking from the force of holding himself up. " _Please_.”

"Fuck," Liam breathes, he wants to fuck Theo so badly, but that will have to wait until this hunter bullshit is over. For now, though, they will have to make do with what the can have. Liam slides a finger into his mouth wetting it carefully. He pulls it from between his lips with a wet pop and runs it over Theo's rim slowly, teasing the chimera. He pulls on the rim, watches as it stretches and lets it go to drag the pad of his finger around the hole.

There's a quiet whimper of need that tugs at Liam's heart and has him pushing his finger inside, he's teased Theo enough and he wants the chimera to come before they have to go back and deal with the real world. Theo's hands scrabble at the dirt searching for purchase as Liam slowly fucks him open with his finger. He twists his hand just right, the pad of his finger brushing against the bundle of nerves inside Theo's ass and Theo jerks, a stream of low curses falling from his mouth that would make Liam blush if he wasn't so used to hearing them. He presses on Theo's prostate again a little harder this time and dips his head down low to lick at Theo's rim around his finger.

"Touch yourself for me, Theo," He murmurs giving the chimera permission when he realizes that Theo hasn't laid a finger on his cock since Liam smacked his hands away. Theo lifts himself up onto one of his elbows and works a hand between himself and the ground, there's a loud moan when he wraps his hand around his cock.

"Good," Liam says softly, pausing to kiss Theo's tailbone. He smiles when he notices that Theo isn't moving his hand but is instead waiting for Liam to give him instructions. "Stroke yourself for me Theo, nice and fast."

Liam speeds up his hand, moving it in tandem with the quick strokes Theo is giving his cock. He revels in the breathy moans and high keening noises falling from the chimera's lips. He wants to stay here and do this all day, but he can hear his phone vibrating against the ground and knows they are out of time.

"Come on," Liam whispers, pausing briefly to lick over the swell of Theo's ass and dig his teeth in, leaving one last bruise on Theo's skin. His finger presses roughly into Theo's prostate over and over "Come for me, Theo."

There's a sharp inhale of breath, Theo's body freezing momentarily before it shudders, and he releases a loud, draw out moan of Liam's name, his ass clenching around Liam's fingers greedily as he comes.  Liam rubs his finger against Theo's prostate even after the chimera slumps against the ground, he enjoys the little whimpers that slip from Theo's lips.

Liam pulls his finger from Theo's ass and sits back. He glances at his phone it's lit up with two missed calls, both of which are from his alpha. Liam sighs but doesn't reach for it yet. He'll call Scott back after they've cleaned themselves up

"I told you we didn't have time," Theo mutters as he pushes himself up into a seated position, his eyes on Liam's phone.

Liam snorts. "No, _I_ said we didn't have the time when _you_ pushed me against the tree and dropped to your knees, but you didn't listen."

Theo waves a hand through the air, fingers sticky with his release. "Whatever," Theo says with a satisfied grin. "You enjoyed it."

Liam nods his head and reaches out for Theo's hand, he pulls it to his mouth and licks up the palm to the tip of Theo's finger where he bites down on it lightly. "Yeah, I did.”

There’s a strange look in Theo’s eyes, soft and unsure, his mouth opens, but before he can say anything Liam’s phone vibrates again. Liam sighs, releasing Theo’s hand to reach for his phone. It’s Scott, again. Theo clears his throat. “Come on, we should get dressed before he decides to send out a search party for his favorite little beta.”

Liam rolls his eyes and smacks a hand out at Theo’s knee. “I’m his _only_ beta.”

“Semantics,” Theo drawls as he pushes himself up to his feet and dusts off the dirt from his knees as best he can.

Liam reaches for his pants and pauses when he sees the still unhealed bite on the inside of his thigh.

  _It’s deep,_ he thinks tracing it lightly with the pad of his thumb, finger running over each indention of teeth. It makes him shiver, pain and pleasure jolting up his spine like an electric shock. He whines at the feeling and jerks his hand away. He narrows his eyes at it and urges it to heal faster.

“What are you doing,” Theo asks from behind him curiously as he shakes out Liam’s jacket, plucking grass and twigs away from the material.

Nothing,” Liam murmurs as he pulls up his boxers and jeans, doing up the zipper and button quickly. He slips into the jacket Theo’s holds out for him and turns to face the chimera. 

Theo reaches out, his hands fisting in the lapels of Liam’s jacket to pull him close and kiss him. It’s messy and deep, full of questions and worries about what may happen. They break the kiss slowly, reluctantly. Liam voice is raspy when he speaks. “Ready?”

“Almost,” Theo says and squares his shoulders. 

“Almost,” Liam repeats curiously, head tilting to the side inquiringly. He sees the suspicious gleam in Theo’s eyes seconds before Theo’s fist connects with his face.

* * *

 

“Seriously,” Scott admonishes them when they skulk back into the clinic, taking in their tattered clothes and bloody faces. “We’re at war, we don’t have time for petty fights between our allies.”

The look of disappointment he directs at Liam cuts him deep inside, but Liam knows it’s nothing compared to the look he would receive if Scott knew the truth. Liam’s eyes drop guiltily to the floor. “Sorry,” He says quietly shoes scuffing at the tiles. “Just needed to blow off some steam.”

Scott sighs a hand running through his hair. He looks worn out as he stares at them, his brown eyes exhausted and full of worry. “It’s fine, Liam, I get it, just… go clean up, both of you. Corey’s already left to get Mason, you two will be leaving as soon as they both get here.”

Liam nods, his head jerking in short quick bobs as he twists around on his heel and heads for the bathroom to clean away the drying blood and smears of dirt. It's too bad he can't wash away his guilt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did NOT edit this very well so sorry for any mistakes or confusing parts.


	7. Bare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, a HUGE shoutout to the people in the Thiam NSFW chat because this chapter wasn’t going to happen for a long time until you guys brought up unholy. It made me feel inspired and encouraged me to open up a doc and try again. So, thank you, you’re all amazing and I adore you guys so much. 
> 
> WARNING: a panic attack is featured in this chapter, there’s also the mentioned bullying from the episode Triggers but it goes a little more in-depth.

When Liam wakes up it’s dark and there’s a low pounding in his entire head. He groans, hand clumsily coming up to rub at his jaw, it’s where the pain seems to be radiating from. The right side of his jaw hurts to touch—feels like the bones have only just finished stitching themselves back together after being broken repeatedly.

“I had to knock you out,” a familiar voice says from his left, there’s not a single note of apology in Theo’s tone.

Liam frowns and then winces when the action pulls at the muscles in his face. It feels like way more damage than just being knocked out leaves. He looks over at Theo and asks, “How many times?”

Theo glances over at him, the barest hint of a smirk playing at his lips. “Five.” There’s a beat of quiet before he adds. “You’re strong when you’re angry.”

Liam knows it’s probably meant to be some weird compliment, but it doesn’t make him feel any better. It just means that Theo had to keep knocking him out for a reason. Guilt swells up inside his chest until he almost feels like he’s choking on it.

“I almost killed him… Didn’t I?”

“Almost,” Theo affirms, his voice is less amused but not all the way serious. Instead, he almost sounds impressed, “but you broke your hands trying not to.”

“Guess that’s something,” Liam mutters despite feeling like it’s nothing at all.

There’s a little huff. “Next time you come up with a plan like this; pick a place that doesn’t trigger a murderous rage.”

Liam’s too exhausted to get angry again, but the words still hurt. He hadn’t known he was going to react that way, he thought he was over his issues with the place; it’s been years now since he’s been here. “I didn’t know this was going to happen.”

Theo looks over at him, his eyes dark and serious for the first time since Liam’s woken up. “Whether you meant it or not, you picked the spot; you made the plan… wanted me to help.”

It’s almost like there’s a question there; a why. Liam doesn’t have an answer for it though, so he ignores it because it’s not like Theo really asked anyway. He clenches his aching jaw and bites out, “if I need your help for anything it’d be so I get angry enough to kill you myself.”

It’s not true, and Liam thinks Theo knows that because Theo rolls his eyes and doesn’t even comment on the threat. “You brought me here because that thing from the wild hunt is affecting you too.”

And, with those words, Liam knows that Theo’s figured out he’s Liam’s anchor. His throat feels dry at the acknowledgment.

Theo continues, voice quieter than before, eyes less accusing when he looks over and catches Liam’s eyes. “You need to figure this out before you completely lose it.”

“The annukite causes fear, it doesn’t cause anger,” Liam says irritably.

Theo shakes his head, “People only feel one emotion at a time, Liam.”

Liam stares at the side of Theo’s face as he processes the words. He doesn’t know what that means.

“Which—” Theo turns to him again as if sensing his confusion “—is why you get angry when you’re afraid.”

He pins Liam with a look and it’s entirely too knowing. “It’s why you almost tore Nolan’s head off.”

When did Theo learn his so well, when did Theo become able to read him like an open book?   _It’s not fair_ , Liam thinks. Not when Theo is still such an anomaly to him.

“Which brings me to my question, Liam,” Theo says slowly like he’s easing Liam into the next round of the conversation. “Why did Nolan scare you so much?”

Liam’s heart trips over itself. He doesn’t want to talk about it.

“He didn’t scare—”

“He did,” Theo cuts in. His gaze is serious and lingers too long on Liam to be considered safe for driving. “He and his little friend beat you up at the school, but that’s not all is it. Something set you off as soon as you saw Nolan in that zoo.”

Liam feels sick—he turns his head away from Theo, sets his gaze out the window and watches as the trees zoom past. “It’s none of your business, Theo.”

“It is if it’s putting my life in danger,” Theo snaps. His voice isn’t accusatory. It’s just the truth, cold and hard and out there for Liam to hear. “I can’t continue to help if I don’t know what I’m getting into—if I don’t know what’s going to set you off.”

Liam knows he’s right; he usually is— as much as Liam hates to admit it. Theo does have a right to know, maybe not everything, but some of it.

“It wasn’t just Nolan,” Liam concedes haltingly.

Theo waits, quiet and patient, his hands wrapped around the steering wheel and gaze focused out the windshield on the long dark road ahead of them. It helps to know that Theo’s not looking at him.

“I, I don’t have good memories of that place,” Liam whispers. “Brett…”

He swallows thickly. He’d always been taught not to speak ill of the dead, but he doesn’t know how to tell this story without doing just that.

Theo glances over at him then back to the road. “Your dead friend?”

Liam clears his throat and nods even though he wouldn’t actually call Brett a friend. “Yeah, he uh, brought me there once. It was right after we lost our first game of the season; he said it was my fault and…”

He watches as Theo’s hands tighten around the steering wheel. “And what?”

“They hit me with lacrosse balls,” Liam rushes to get out, his voice barely audible.

There’s a long pause in which Liam can only hear the purring of the engine and the pounding of his own heart. He’s never told anyone this before, never said these words out loud. 

“They?” Theo prompts, a muscle in his jaw twitching.

Liam bobs his head, it feels like his throat is starting to close up. “My other teammates and Brett. It felt… it felt like it went on for hours until they stopped, then they were gone, and I was locked in a—”

He cuts himself off abruptly. He’s starting to breathe harder and the air around him has gone sharp with the scent of anger. It takes him several deep inhales to realize that it’s not his own. It’s Theo’s.

Theo is gripping the steering wheel tight enough to dent it as he swerves over to the side of the road and puts the truck in park. His voice sounds dangerous when he turns to Liam and asks, “They locked you in a _what_ , Liam?”

Liam feels pinned there by Theo’s gaze and he finds himself answering without meaning to. “A cage.”

Theo’s lips curl, his eyes flickering gold in the dark cab of the truck. “And you feel bad that he’s dead?”

“No,” Liam admits, and it feels good to say out loud. “I feel bad that I don’t feel bad at all. He… he was a person—a living breathing person—but there’s a part of me that can’t help but think the world is better without him. That’s why I feel bad, that’s why I feel so guilty because I don’t think I tried hard enough to save him because deep down I know I didn’t really want to.”

If there was to ever be a person that could understand those feelings it would be Theo, but Liam still can’t meet his eye once the words are out in the open. He can only suck in breath after ragged breath and watch the clenching of his own fingers on his thighs.

“Liam, you did try your hardest,” Theo says surprising him.

Liam shakes his head, that can’t be true because if he had then Brett and Lori would still be alive instead of laying unclaimed in the morgue.

“You did,” Theo says again, his tone more forceful.

Liam lifts his head, his eyes meeting Theo’s. He feels small and lost as he asks, “How can you know that?”

“Because unlike _Brett,”_ Theo growls out, “And, unlike me; you are a good person, even when you really don’t want to be.”

Liam lets the words sink in—lets them coat the sting of guilt in his chest like a soothing balm. Scott and Mason have both told him nearly the same thing, but it’s never felt real coming from them. Even if their hearts were steady as they said the words, Liam hadn’t believed them… but for some reason, he believes Theo.

Theo tips his head back, his eyes on the ceiling of the truck. “That doesn’t explain why seeing Nolan set you off more than anything else.”

It’s not a question, but it feels like one and Liam isn’t sure how to explain what he saw in his head when he laid eyes on Nolan in that zoo—he can’t explain the raw terror he felt, but he knows he has to try. Not because Theo wants him to, but because he needs to get it off his chest. He needs to let some of the fear and the anger go before he seriously hurts someone that doesn’t deserve it.

“He—Nolan I mean— he reminded me of Brett,” Liam tells Theo quietly. “I felt like I was back in that cage again and I couldn’t get out…”

All he can think about is that cage—being left there in the dark, bruised and bloody. He thinks about how much he struggled to get his phone out of his pocket, his fingers numb with the cold and aching from being hit over and over just to protect his head. He thinks about how tiny and scared his voice had sounded as he begged his dad to come and get him, as he begged his dad to not tell his mom.

_I can’t hide this from your mother, Liam, you’re black and blue._

There had been so much anger in his dad’s eyes—so much pain at seeing Liam hurt.

 _Tell her it was just from lacrosse, please dad, please_ , Liam had pleaded, but it had all been futile. His mother had taken one look at him and demanded justice, demanded names all while she gently held him and cried.

He hated seeing the anger in his parents’ eyes and the disappointment when he refused to tell them what had happened or why. He knew they wanted justice for him but he couldn’t bring himself to seek it out, not while he was still at the school with Brett. It would have only made things worse.

That’s why he had told his parents about the hunters, about werewolves and the supernatural. He didn’t want to leave them in the dark, not again. He didn’t want them to find him hurt or dead and leave them without any answers as to why.

“Liam, breathe,” he hears Theo say distantly. “Come on, Littlewolf, calm down, you’re safe.”

“I—I—”

“Shh, no, just breathe,” Theo tells him, his hands reaching out but never touching Liam. 

He lets Theo guide him through breathing. Listens to the sure commands Theo gives him.

_In, hold for five seconds._

_Out, hold for five seconds._

_In, hold for five seconds_ and so on and so forth until he finally feels like he isn’t going to pass out anymore. The black spots he hadn’t even noticed get smaller and smaller until they leave his vision completely and he’s left blinking.

“You okay?”

Liam nods his head, but he’s not entirely sure if he means it. “Yeah.”

Theo gives him a long searching look, one that makes Liam feel laid bare. He wants to cover himself up despite being fully clothed—wants to hide away but there’s nowhere left for him to go. Finally, Theo turns his eyes away and says, “Your phone is buzzing.”

Liam blinks at the words, his mind trying to catch up. He had thought the buzzing was just in his head— a by-product of his too quick breathing and blind panic—he takes a shuddery breath and reaches for his phone. He pulls it from his back pocket and unlocks it. There are two missed calls from Scott and a text. Liam doesn’t feel like talking anymore tonight—to anyone—but he knows he has to, he has to make sure that everyone is okay—is alive still.

He steels himself and then hits the little green call button beside Scott’s name.

“Are you okay?’ Scott asks as soon as he answers the phone. There’s worry in his voice and Liam knows it’s because he didn’t respond quick enough.

“Yeah, I’m—we’re good, you?”

“We’re okay, for the most part,” Scott tells him. “Look, the roads are all being watched, it’s best if you guys lay low for the night and then regroup with us in the morning.”

Liam looks over at Theo to make sure he’s paying attention as well. Theo nods at him and mouths out the word, _where?_

“Where?” Liam asks Scott, turning away from Theo again, he can’t look at Theo right now. Not after everything he’s just admitted.

“There’s an old subway, it’s not too far from the zoo,” Scott tells him tiredly. “I’ll send you the address.”

 

* * *

 

The old subway station smells like dust and the sick dampness of stagnant water. It makes Liam’s nose twitch with the urge to sneeze as soon as they both step off the last stair and onto the dark platform, their eyes burning like fires in the shadowy-scape. The closer they get to the old, rusting subway the more Liam can smell the lingering scent of other wolves—of people Liam had never had the chance to meet. It makes him feel strange, as though he’s surrounded by ghosts. The feeling makes his skin crawl as Theo pries open the doors and leads the way inside.

There are flashlights left on a rickety, makeshift table that still work and a dusty stash of canned soda and chips that are still far from expired. The sight of it all makes Theo grin as he turns to Liam and drops his duffle bag onto one of the chairs, it creaks beneath the weight but holds. “Looks like we’re set for the night.”

“Yeah,” Liam says slowly as his eyes adjust to the yellow glow of the flashlights. He can’t help but wish he was home, safe and warm, with a comfortable bed to curl up in. The subway is in no way appealing for rest, everywhere Liam looks all he can see is the potential need for a tetanus shot.

Theo doesn’t seem to care that everything is covered in dust or rust. He moves about the subway, body at ease as he dusts off the cushions and repositions them on the floor before dropping down on them like it’s been years since he last slept. Liam can’t deny that it looks as if that were the case. The bruises beneath Theo’s eyes have only grown more pronounced, the cut of his face more hollow. It’s not good, not healthy, but Liam has no idea how to ask about it, or if he’s even allowed to.

Liam watches as Theo closes his eyes and relaxes his body. He’s never seen Theo look so loose before now, not even after getting off. The chimera has always been a tightly coiled spring.

“You going to sleep too, or just stare at me all night?” Theo asks.

Liam jerks at the question, his knee thumping painfully into one of the poles. He winces but doesn’t move to rub at it. “Why would I watch you?”

Theo cracks open a single eye, lips quirked in amusement. “I don’t know, Liam, why would you?”

With a roll of his eyes, Liam crosses his arms over his chest. “I wouldn’t.”

It’s a lie. He was and he would if given the chance.

There’s a quiet hum from Theo, almost like disbelief, but Liam ignores it. He doesn’t have the energy to argue. He doesn’t even really have the energy to keep standing where he is, but he doesn’t know where to sleep, all the cushions are piled up beneath or around Theo.

He and Theo have slept together countless times before, but there was never any _actual_ sleeping involved. He feels oddly unsure.

A rustling sound makes Liam turn his attention back to Theo and he watches as the chimera shifts his body more to the left on the cushions. It’s not a verbal invitation, but it is just as clear as one.

_Come lay down, dumbass._

So, Liam does, kicking off his shoes as he goes. The cushions are warm from Theo, and Liam’s exhausted body sinks into the heat of them. He's surprised by how comfortable the pallet of cushions actually is, how comfortable he feels laying next to Theo with his eyes closed. He's never fallen asleep so quickly before. 

* * *

 

Liam’s confused and way too warm when he wakes up. It takes him several long seconds to remember where he is—beneath the ground in a subway with Theo Raeken. He blinks his eyes rapidly, trying to adjust them to the yellow glow of artificial light, neither of them had turned off the flashlight before falling asleep. Liam’s glad they hadn’t, the darkness has been pressing in on him more and more. He knows the thing from the hunt—whatever it is—is to blame. Still, he can’t help but feel childish in his new-found fear of the dark.

He shifts closer to the warmth pressed against his back, then freezes when he realizes it’s a body providing all that heat. Not just anybody, but Theo’s. Slowly, Liam rolls over onto his other side to face the chimera.

His breath catches in his throat.

He’s seen a lot of Theo—seen him laid bare before him, moaning and writhing with want, but he’s never seen Theo’s sleeping face before now. It’s unusual to see the normally so closed off chimera look so vulnerable—so impossibly young.

Liam wants to reach out and touch him, wants to trail his fingertips along Theo’s face, outline Theo’s lips and eyes until it’s all burned into his memory.

So, he does.

His movements are hesitant, cautious. He doesn’t want Theo to wake up because he doesn’t know how to explain his actions without being completely honest about his feelings for Theo—about the feelings that have grown like vines around his heart, slow and creeping, until Liam has unknowingly become their hostage.

Theo’s skin is soft beneath the pads of his fingers, the bridge of his nose strong, the crease between his brows missing. A hand wraps around Liam’s wrist and he sucks in a sharp, startled breath. Theo’s hand doesn’t pull his away, it just squeezes once, almost sleepily before dropping back down to its original position. Still, Theo doesn’t say anything—doesn’t tell Liam to stop or ask him what he’s doing. It’s as though all Theo wanted him to know was that he was awake.

The thought is enough to make Liam’s heart pound in his chest.

He breathes out shakily and then continues his ministrations, fingers mapping out the lines of Theo’s face. He’s not as slow as before, but he’s still every bit as gentle. He draws his fingers down to Theo’s chin, brushes at Theo’s lips with his thumb once, twice and then Theo’s eyes open.

Liam feels trapped beneath the weight of endless green. They stare at one another until Liam’s fingers start to tremble and he has to pull his hand away, back to the safety of his own body.

“Morning,” he whispers.

Theo blinks tiredly. “Is it?”

Liam blinks back at the question. He has no idea what time it actually is. There’s no way of knowing down here unless he looks at his phone. Theo must see his stumped expression because the chimera reaches out and slides his hand into Liam’s back pocket where he knows Liam keeps his phone. He pulls it out and sharp blue light flares onto their faces.

“It’s only four in the morning,” Theo tells him, dropping the phone onto the cushion behind Liam and settling his hand onto Liam’s hip. “You should go back to sleep.”

“Yeah,” Liam murmurs.

He should go back to sleep, neither of them knows when they’ll be able to rest again—neither of them knows anything, but Liam isn’t tired. He hasn’t been since he rolled over and saw Theo pressed into his side like he belonged there.

Theo squeezes his hip and then loosens his hold, his thumb slipping beneath Liam’s shirt to caress at the jaunt of Liam’s hip bone. The touch feels too soft and careful. He exhales shakily, his own hands reaching out to tangle in the fabric of Theo’s shirt, then he’s leaning in and pressing his mouth to Theo’s.

It’s a slow kiss, soft and sleepy with just the barest hint of desperation beneath it all. Kissing Theo is like walking into a graveyard. You know there’s something buried deep down but you can’t see it, still you feel the weight of it in your chest. That’s what Liam feels each time their lips connect, each time Theo pulls him into a darkened alcove and presses their bodies together like he’s searching for redemption.

Right now they’re hidden away from the world—away from the pack and from the hunters. There’s no one else here to witness this moment, and so Liam feels free, feels confident enough to pull Theo closer, hold him both softer and harder all at once. Their legs tangle together, their hands reaching and searching, caressing warmly along the planes of their skin. There’s a pit of heat inside Liam that grows and grows by the second.

“Theo,” he whispers into the chimeras mouth, his hips rocking forward so his dick nudges at Theo’s thigh through their clothing. He wants Theo, needs Theo. 

Theo groans, his grip on Liam’s waist going tight enough to bruise. He shifts his legs and then rolls them until he’s sitting atop Liam, his thighs straddling Liam’s hips. Liam loves the weight of him.

He reaches out and slides his hands beneath Theo’s shirt, his nails scrapping across skin all the way up to Theo’s nipples. He pinches at them and revels in the way Theo shivers above him as they harden. He pushes his hands up higher, dragging the shirt up and over Theo’s head.

The glow of the flashlight makes Theo look sharp, all unforgiving angles and hard flesh, but he feels impossibly soft and pliant beneath Liam’s hands. Liam sits upright, his lips pressing a kiss to the center of Theo’s chest and then traveling over to one of Theo’s pert nipples. He nips at it until Theo whines and tangles his fingers into Liam’s hair, then lathes his tongue over the bud, soothing away the sting of his teeth.

 “Fuck,” he hears Theo whisper then feels hands tugging at his shirt. “Take this off.”

Liam huffs, he doesn’t want to pull his mouth away from Theo’s skin but he complies nonetheless, leaning back and lifting his arms so Theo can undress him. Theo ducks his head down and kisses him once the shirt is dropped onto the cushions beside them. Then the chimera pulls away even farther and pushes Liam onto his back, his fingers working on Liam’s belt and the button of his jeans, opening them up so that he can pull them down Liam’s legs and drop them onto the floor. He runs his hands back up Liam’s thighs, soft enough to almost tickle. It makes Liam squirm, his muscles jumping beneath Theo’s fingers the higher they travel. Theo knows his thighs are sensitive. He knows everything about Liam’s body.

The chimera smiles down at him, the sight of it makes Liam’s heart jump as he spreads his legs wider apart. Theo licks his lips and then pauses, his eyes going wide with surprise. “It’s still here,” he whispers.

Liam’s eyes drop from Theo’s face to the small red expanse of his thigh, where Theo’s teeth are still clearly imprinted. Theo touches it, feather-light and reverent, almost as though he’s worried it might disappear any second. A hiss slips through Liam’s lips at the touch, a shock coursing through his veins. 

Theo moves his fingers away. “Does it hurt?”

Shaking his head, Liam reaches out to grab Theo’s wrist. “No,” he breathes out. “Don’t stop.” 

Theo looks hesitant, but intrigued as Liam releases his wrist. His Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows thickly. “Okay,” he tells Liam outlining bitemark with the tip of a finger.

Liam groans as liquid fire rolls up his spine, catching his whole body ablaze with the heat of Theo’s touch. 

Theo watches him curiously. “What does it feel like?” He asks, punctuating the question with a rough press of his thumb to the center of the bite and dragging it to the putter edge. 

Liam whines, his back arching up off the cushions beneath him. “Good,” he pants out. “It feels good.”

Liam has an idea of what the bite-mark is, of why it's not healed yet, but he can’t bring himself to really think the words. Not now, not until all of this is over. Theo’s staring down at him curiously and Liam wonders if he knows. Theo knows a lot, after all, it wouldn’t be surprising if he knew what this was as well.

Theo presses on the bite again and a shock of pleasure courses through Liam. “Fuck,” he whimpers out and then knocks Theo’s hand away. It’s too much, and if Theo keeps pressing it like that Liam will come and he doesn’t want to yet, he doesn’t want this quiet moment for just them to end so soon.

Theo’s lips twitch into a smirk and Liam knows that he’s about to play dirty. Theo braces his hands on the bed and then slides down until his head is between Liam’s thighs. Warm lips press against the sensitive skin just beneath the bite and then a tongue is flicking over the indentions. Liam groans, his hands shooting down to thread into Theo’s hair and hold him in place.

“Fuck, Theo,” he whines at the chimera as Theo sucks a bruise just beneath the bite.

Liam’s cock feels impossibly hard, the tip dripping precum onto his stomach. He feels close to coming and his dick hasn’t even been touched yet. “Theo wait,” he moans and tugs roughly on the chimeras hair. 

Theo looks up at him and Liam has to close his eyes, the image is too much. He pulls again on Theo’s hair. He wants Theo’s mouth back on his own, wants Theo naked and writhing around his cock.

He wants a lot of things.  

“Theo please,” he moans out desperately. 

Theo smiles into his thigh and moves up, his lips brushing the bite lightly on their trek up Liam’s body. Theo pauses just over Liam’s swaying cock, his tongue flicking out to give a teasing lick at the sticky head that makes Liam moan loudly and buck up towards Theo’s mouth. 

Theo chuckles like the asshole he is, presses a chaste kiss to the tip, precum smearing across his lips and then continues to climb his way up Liam’s body, pressing close mouthed kisses to each inch of skin he passes until his mouth is latched onto the hollow of Liam’s throat, teeth nipping at his skin. “What do you want?”

 _You,_ Liam thinks and before he can stop himself his lips utter the word aloud. 

“Naked,” he stutters out quickly and possibly too loud to cover it, his fingers clumsily going to work on Theo’s jeans. “I want you naked.” He tugs Theo's jeans down his thighs and waits for Theo to shift his weight from side to side to get them over his bent knees.

“Come here,” Liam says softly once Theo’s naked, his hands curling around Theo’s waist and gently pulling him forward until Theo is back in his lap. Theo is all warm, smooth skin; tantalizing and addicting to the touch.

Everything always seems too loud to Liam, but with Theo settled onto his lap—his thighs tight around Liam’s waist— everything goes quiet. He always thought that Theo muddled his thoughts, made it hard for him to think but that’s not true, it never has been. The only time Liam ever feels like himself-- feels like everything makes sense, is when Theo is pressed in close, his voice and his body anchoring Liam to the world. Liam’s been in too deep for a while now, he knows that but he can’t find it within himself to care. 

Liam walks his fingers down Theo’s spine, counting each knot as he goes until he reaches the the curve of Theo’s ass. He squeezes it, digging his fingers in deep and pulling Theo closer so their cocks grind together. 

“Can I?” Liam asks a little breathlessly. He’s never verbally asked before. Neither of them have, they’ve always just pushed each other and took what they wanted, what they needed with the knowledge that it was okay. There’s something about this quiet morning though—something about waking up together—that makes him seek out assurance. Something that makes today feel different. 

Theo looks oddly fond even as he rolls his eyes. “Yes,” he says as he leans over towards the chair to their left, his hand grappling with the duffle bag atop it. The bag drops to the ground with a heavy thud and then Theo is tugging the familiar bottle of lube from one of the pockets along with a condom. He hands the lube over to Liam but holds onto the condom.

Liam quirks a brow at it, they’ve never used a condom before, never had a reason to.

“We don’t have a shower here,” Theo says with a shrug as he rips open the shiny foil package with his teeth. “Clean up will be easier with a condom.”

The chimera leans back, putting a modicum of space between them so he can roll the condom down Liam’s aching dick. Liam groans and thrusts up into the delicious feeling of Theo’s hands on his cock. Theo indulges him for a second, his fingers wrapping around the head and thumbing at the slit through the rubber. It’s been a long time since Liam’s worn a condom, he forgot what it felt like to be touched through one. Remembers how much he prefers skin on skin. 

“Come on, littlewolf, focus,” Theo taunts as he takes the lube from Liam’s slackened hands and drizzles it over Liam’s fingers, uncaring that it drips onto their cocks and thighs. Theo grips his wrists with sticky fingers and drags them around to his ass as he leans in and nips at Liam’s bottom lip. “Open me up, Liam.”

Liam moans and leans in to really kiss Theo, it’s all teeth and tongue but still has that sleepy slowness to it.

“Hold yourself open for me,” Liam demands when he finds the strength to pull his mouth away.

Theo grips his own ass in his hands and spreads himself, giving Liam easy access to his hole.

“Good,” Liam murmurs, dipping in to lick at Theo’s throat as he circles a finger around the tight ring of muscles teasingly. “So, so good for me.”

He sucks a bruise against Theo’s Adam’s apple, feels the moan Theo lets out against his lips. Liam wants to dig his teeth in deep, leave marks all over Theo’s body the way Theo left his mark on him. He holds himself back though and instead satiates himself with sliding his finger inside Theo’s warmth.

Theo makes a pleased noise as Liam pulls back out and thrusts in a little harder, his finger curling to brush against Theo’s prostate but not actually touch it. Theo’s always so tight and hot, it makes Liam shiver at just the thought of his dick being inside the chimera, of fucking up into him until Theo’s nothing more than a quivering mess of need.

Liam smiles against Theo’s throat at the thought and without preamble slides in a second finger on his next thrust. Theo’s breath stutters, his hands slipping away from his ass to grasp at Liam’s shoulders roughly.

“Fuck,” he breathes out against Liam’s ear.

Liam stretches his fingers, opening Theo up almost lazily. Theo shifts his hips, and huffs in frustration at the pace, his leaking cock dragging against Liam’s condom covered one. Liam hums conspiratorially and stops moving his hand at all, his fingers buried deep in Theo’s ass.

“Liam—"

“Ride them,” Liam says cutting Theo off.

Theo pulls back and levels a dark look at him.

Liam stares right back at Theo through his lashes, an innocent smile on his lips. “Come on Theo,” he murmurs and curls his fingers inside the chimera so that they’re pressing right on the intense little bundle of nerves. “Show me how much you want it.”

Theo shivers in his lap, his eyes falling closed. “Fucking tease,” he whispers as he gets a better grip on Liam’s shoulders and then moves, his ass lifting and dropping back down, fucking himself onto Liam’s hand.

Liam groans, there’s something so exhilarating about having the big bad chimera listen to him— not because he’s stronger than Theo or has any type of sway, but because Theo wants to obey him. It makes Liam feel both humbled and mighty all at once.

With each roll of his hips, Theo grinds their cocks together between them, dragging them closer to the brink of orgasm.

“Liam,” Theo growls, his movements getting faster and sloppier, his claws digging into Liam’s shoulders. Liam knows he’s close to coming, can hear it in that desperate note of his voice when he asks, “You going to fuck me for real or not, Littlewolf?”

Liam moves his hand away and smashes his mouth against Theo’s in a punishing kiss.

 “No,” he says and grins when he hears the little grunt of irritation from Theo. He lines his cock up with Theo’s opening and nudges just the tip of his dick into the hot hole. It takes all of his willpower to keep from thrusting up. “You’re going to keep fucking yourself.”

Theo says something too quiet for even Liam to hear and then he’s thrusting down onto Liam’s cock, taking him deep and hard, dragging moans from both of their throats as he rides Liam.

“What was that?” Liam pants.

“I said, you’re an asshole,” Theo bites out as he rocks his hips in maddening little thrusts.

Liam lets out a startled laugh and then leans back in to kiss him, it’s sloppy and uneven but Theo doesn’t pull away. It makes Liam laugh even more when he can feel Theo’s smile against his mouth.

He trails his lips down to Theo’s neck, biting and sucking small bruises into the tan expanse of flesh. “Come on, Theo,” he says into the juncture of Theo’s neck and shoulder, his fangs dragging over the sweat-slick skin. “Come for me.”

Then he bites, finally giving in to the urge and sinking his teeth in deep. There’s a sharp inhale from Theo, the chimera quaking on his lap as he cums untouched on their stomachs.

Theo doesn’t stop moving, instead, he fucks himself through his orgasm, his body trembling with little jolts of intense pleasure that Liam can feel beneath his skin. A low whine bubbles up from the chimeras’ throat when he becomes too sensitive, his head falling forward and resting on Liam’s shoulder.

Liam’s close, but he doesn’t want to cum like this. He wants his release on Theo’s skin, wants to coat the chimera in his scent, wants people to finally know that Theo belongs to him even if he’s terrified of the response. He wraps his hands around Theo’s waist and tips them back carefully so that he’s hovering over Theo. Theo lets out a curse when Liam’s cock slides in deeper at the change of positioning.

“Sorry,” Liam murmurs and pulls back, his cock slipping from Theo’s reddened hole. He takes it in his hand and jerks himself, a growl of irritation rumbling out from his chest when the condom bunches on each upward stroke. He tugs it off and drops it carelessly to the ground somewhere beside him then takes himself back into hand. It’s a rougher glide even with the lubricant left over from the condom but it feels good.

Theo tugs at his waist, pulling Liam up his body until he’s settled over his thighs, legs spread wide on either side of Theo’s hips. Theo licks his lips and draws his hands down Liam’s body until he’s nearly touching the mark.

Liam’s breath stutters in his chest in anticipation. He’s so close, just needs that last little push and then he’s done. Theo smirks lazily, a knowing look in his eyes as he traces the edges of the mark. He knows what Liam wants, but doesn’t seem inclined to give it to him.

“Theo,” Liam rasps out desperately, begging him to do it.

“What?”

Liam whines as he thrusts up into his own hand. “Please?”

“You’re pretty when you beg, Liam,” Theo says pressing roughly at the bite with cum stained fingers. “Almost as pretty when you cum.”

Liam chokes on his breath and cums, hard and fast, his heart pounding away in his chest as his body bows over Theo, his release spilling over his fingers onto Theo’s skin.

Shocks travel all along Liam’s body as he rolls to the side, his spent cock dragging against Theo’s hip. He pants hotly as he stares up at the ceiling trying to catch his breath. He doesn’t think he’s ever had such an intense orgasm before, he feels almost dizzy with it.

“You know,” Theo says a moment later catching Liam’s attention. Theo’s fingers are tracing through the cum on his stomach when Liam looks over, mixing their release together. “The condom was so clean up would be easier.”

Liam bites on the inside of his cheek to keep from snickering. “Sorry,” he says without a hint of real remorse.

Theo huffs, lips twitching as he brings his finger up to his own lips and licks away the evidence. “I don’t think you are, Dunbar.”

Liam watches as Theo sucks the finger into his mouth then releases it with a pop. It makes him lick his own lips in response.

 “Here,” Liam says rolling back over onto Theo’s thighs, straddling them and leaning in close enough that his breath disturbs the trail of hair beneath Theo’s belly button “—then let me prove it.”

With long, flat swathes of his tongue, Liam cleans the cum from Theo’s skin. Licks his way up Theo’s chest and sucks a deep bruise in its center that has Theo arching up against his mouth. He gives Theo a smug smile when he pulls away from the purpled flesh.

“See,” he scraps his lips along Theo’s chest as he speaks, the taste of them heavy on his tongue, “totally apologetic.”

Theo’s eyes are dark as they stare down at him, his fingers carding through Liam’s hair and then yanking roughly, pulling Liam up so their lips are brushing together.

“Dirty little werewolf,” he murmurs against Liam’s mouth then licks his way inside, delving deep and stealing away the taste of their combined cum.

Liam wants to pin the blame for him being this way on Theo. He knows he can’t though. This has always been locked away inside of Liam, clawing at the inside of his skin and begging to be let loose. He just never wanted to admit it.

“Yeah,” he says against Theo’s mouth. “I am.”

At least, not until now.

Liam doesn’t realize he’s dozed off until he feels the wet press of a cloth against his skin, his eyes fluttering open in confusion. Theo’s hovering above him, a drenched shirt in his hand that he’s wiping over Liam’s stomach and thighs cleaning away what remains of their cum and sweat. Liam makes a noise deep in his throat when Theo brushes over the bite mark, his legs falling open further invitingly.

Theo snorts, and his movements become slower, softer. “Go back to sleep.”

Liam shakes his head and reaches out for Theo’s wrist, he’s as clean as he’s going to get. He tugs on Theo sleepily. “Come here,” he tries to say but it comes out garbled.

Theo twists his hand around and instead pulls Liam upright, much to Liam’s protest. He wanted Theo to lay down with him, he didn’t want to sit up with Theo.

“Come on, arms up little wolf,” Theo says mockingly as he grabs a dry shirt from the duffel bag.

Liam blinks at him tiredly and sluggishly complies, lifting his arms up so that Theo can slip one of his shirts over his head. He’s too tired to care that Theo is treating him like some child preparing for nap time. Once it’s completely on, Theo nudges him back down onto the cushions. Liam’s eyes fall closed again, but he can feel Theo lifting his legs one by one and sliding them into his boxers and jeans.

 _It’s nice_ , Liam thinks lazily only to be ripped from his thoughts by the loud trilling of his phone.

He whines, and bats around for it, letting out a triumphant sound when his fingers close around the cool metal and glass. He doesn’t check to see who it is before he hits accept and presses the phone to his ear.

“Hello,” he says groggily.

“Liam,” it’s Lydia, the sound of her voice putting him on instant alert. He pushes himself upright and listens as she tells him what happened.

There’s a familiar buzz beneath Liam’s skin, a familiar wash of red in his vision. His thoughts keep swirling around Mason—his human best friend—who was in Scott’s house last night when it was apparently shot up by Monroe’s people.

“Liam?” Theo says, but his voice seems miles away as Liam pushes himself up to his feet and shoves them into his shoes. “Liam where are you going?”

_Liam’s going to kill someone._

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on [Tumblr](http://lovelylittlegrim.tumblr.com/)


End file.
